Foa
by Dolip1000mg
Summary: (Préquelle-Aventures) Elle était arrivée là, au milieu de quatre compagnons de voyage. Et puis il y a eu le destin…
1. I - Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je me lance enfin XD Ça faisait un moment que cette histoire me trainait dans la tête et j'ai enfin réussi à la mettre en mots !

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touches rien pour cet écrit, il s'agit d'une oeuvre de fiction.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

I – Prologue

Le noir. Total. Abyssal. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Et pourtant, on pouvait entendre des voix. De multiples voix qui parlaient. Fortement. Arguant. Mais aux tenants indiscernables.

La porte soudain apparue. Comme une frontière pour le moment infranchissable. Mais elle était bien visible, et de plus en plus avec la faible luminosité qui commençait à s'installer. En bois sombre et régulier, avec des charnières en fer noir finement ouvragés, comme pour la poignée. L'obscurité toujours présente laissa encore filtrer quelques détails, et l'on pouvait remarquer que la porte était sur un mur de pierre, froide, mais extrêmement bien construit renvoyant l'image d'une bâtisse imposante et respectable.

Les voix étaient parties depuis un temps et le silence commençait à se faire remarquer lorsqu'une nouvelle s'éleva. Plus claire. Un dialogue. Posé. Il ne dura pas et une nouvelle fois se fut le silence qui s'imposa. Longtemps. Les ténèbres environnantes commençaient à se dissiper, mais il n'y avait pas de véritable lumière. Ce qui était sûr dorénavant, c'était que la porte était dans un couloir. Vide. Sans fioriture. Avec comme seul point de repère cette unique entrée.

La silhouette restait devant, dans le silence, attendant. Peu importait le temps qu'elle restait à fixer le bois sans savoir si on lui donnerait le droit de s'engager derrière, la silhouette n'était là que pour accomplir la tâche qu'on lui confierait. Ou pas. Son existence se trouvait derrière la porte. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir. Ça ne serait jamais à elle.

Ce fut avec un cliquetis discret que la porte bascula sur ses gonds après un temps innombrable. La silhouette s'avança alors et l'ouverture se referma derrière elle, comme poussée par une force surnaturelle. Aucune surprise face à cela. Elle découvrit alors la pièce circulaire, faiblement éclairée d'une lueur bleuâtre. Un haut dôme de pierre la surplombait ou des volutes grises paraissaient çà et là et à son niveau, l'on pouvait voir de multiple porte tout autour de la pièce. Elles menaient sans doute au différent endroit du château.

Le regard de la silhouette fut alors happé par celui de la personne au centre de la pièce. Elle se sentait dévisagée, détaillée, disséquée de haut en bas, dans les moindre centimètres, scrutée comme si aucun secret ne pouvait être gardé. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas. Le savoir était l'arme de son vis-à-vis et l'éclat d'intelligence qu'elle voyait dans son regard ne pouvait que la conforter dans cette idée.

La silhouette parla alors et sa voix résonna pour la première fois, dans la pièce.

\- Je suis là, Mama.

La personne au centre ne bougea pas, mais la silhouette sembla comprendre sa réponse silencieuse puisqu'elle enchaina.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

\- …

\- Très bien. Je ferais comme il vous plaira Mama.

La lumière bleuâtre vacilla et alors que l'obscurité tomba lourdement dans la salle, la silhouette rabattit une capuche sur son visage avant de disparaitre. Aussi soudainement que mystérieusement. Dans le néant.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu ! (Promis les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup, beaucoup plus long ^^)

A la prochaine

Les reviews nourrisent les coeurs en peine !


	2. II-1 - Succès Critique

(edit)

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Suite à une réflexion au cour de la publication, j'ai décidé de réexporter les chapitre mais en les coupant en deux.

Cela allègera peut-être la lecture ^^'

Voilà donc la suite ^^

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

II – Succès Critique - partie 1

Elle s'ennuyait. Assise confortablement au pied d'un arbre dans la forêt, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle qui, avant, vivait la nuit, depuis quelque temps avait appris à apprécier les jours qui étaient beaucoup plus distrayant et intéressant. Sans doute parce que le groupe d'aventurier qu'elle suivait était complétement atypique et détonnant.

Retenant un soupir, elle pouvait entendre le feu de leur campement crépiter à une vingtaine de mètres de là, en plus de tous les bruits de la forêt. Mais aucune parole. Juste des respirations sourdes et lentes. Ce qu'elle aimerait dormir autant qu'eux, mais ce n'était pas son mode de vie. Mais quel mode de vie pouvait-elle -devait-elle- encore avoir ?

Silencieusement, chassant ses mauvaises pensées, elle se redressa et grimpa à l'arbre avec une facilité étonnante. Avec une agilité féline, elle se déplaça d'arbre en arbre pour se rapprocher du foyer. Elle s'assit sur une branche, cachée légèrement dans les feuillages sans se faire remarquer. Invisible pour les yeux de certain, elle savait que pour le moment, elle ne risquait rien, les consciences étaient endormies. Surtout que le Nain censé être de garde dormait assis à côté du feu, la tête baissée.

Elle observa un par un tous les dormeurs avant de détourner les yeux vers le ciel et de regarder les étoiles et la lune. L'apaisement. Du moins pour un temps, parce qu'elle entendit rapidement des sifflements désagréables et plusieurs présences arriver près du campement de fortune.

Ses sens s'aiguisant, elle vit un serpent à crête glissé dans l'herbe, dans la petite clairière, en éclaireur. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait d'autre dans les fourrés, prêts à bondir dès qu'il donnerait le feu vert de l'assaut mortel. Serrant la mâchoire, elle se redressa imperceptiblement en saisissant l'une de ses lames dans la sacoche dans son dos. Son changement d'humeur dû être ressentit, car deux des aventuriers bougèrent dans leur sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Le serpent continua son chemin passant entre les ustensiles de cuisine, puis les sacs de couchage. La créature finit par s'arrêter à côté de la tête du Paladin. Une crispation supplémentaire se fit dans le bras de l'observatrice, il fallait qu'il se réveille sinon ses amis et lui allaient subir une embuscade plus que violente.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le serpent ouvre grand la gueule. Au dernier moment, avant que le moindre sifflement ne sorte, elle lança sa lame qui cloua le serpent au sol, lui fermant le clapet dans un dernier instant de vie. L'action eut deux conséquences. La première fut un sursaut du Paladin qui remarqua presque instantanément la créature proche de lui. Et la seconde, en réaction à la première, le bond de ses camarades tirés du sommeil, hébétés.

\- … Théo ?

Le regard du Paladin dirigé vers la bestiole fit tiquer l'un de ses compagnons. Il sembla reconnaitre les ennemis.

\- En formation ! Ça va bondir de tous les côtés !

Et effectivement, juste après l'injonction, il y eut des bruissements et une douzaine de serpents qui sortirent de l'ombre en sautant, la crête hérissée. Les armes furent rapidement dégainées et la riposte commença. En soit, ce n'était pas un combat difficile, mais la fatigue accumulée et le réveil forcé rendaient les gestes maladroits. Néanmoins des têtes décapitées à coup d'épée volèrent, des corps reptiliens furent épinglés par des flèches de glaces, d'autre frappés par un bras métallique ou carbonisé par des flammes. Et parmi le chaos sur le campement, deux serpents reçurent des lames volantes et tranchantes.

Le calme revint sur le camp, mais la tension ne chuta pas. Au moins trois des quatre compagnons avaient pris conscience que, dans cette attaque, il y avait quelque chose de louche. L'Archet, la corde de son arc tendu avec une flèche cristallisé au bout des doigts, visait le feuillage d'un des arbres au bord du campement.

\- C'est quoi encore ses conneries !

Les flammes du petit feu ne se calmaient pas et augmentèrent encore plus sous les paroles de colères du Mage. Le Paladin, épée toujours au clair, se déplaça au travers des corps des sang-froid et tira la lame du crâne du tout premier, de celui qui avait annoncé l'attaque. Dans sa main, il examina l'objet, c'était juste une lame d'acier d'une quinzaine de centimètres, une forme oblongue à double tranchant, pointu d'un côté et perforé de l'autre pour y glisser des doigts. De redoutables armes de jet. Se retournant, il se dirigea vers l'endroit que désignait l'Archet.

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, Paladin de l'Eglise de la Lumière ! Montrez-vous !

Du haut de sa branche, la silhouette cachée retient un soupir. Le ton du jeune homme brun, malgré l'absence du haut de son armure, ne laissait pas place à toute forme de résistance. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Une ombre tomba alors lestement au sol et se redressa dévoilant son équipement de la plus sombre des nuances de charbon. Des bottes couvrant la moitié des mollets sur un pantalon de toile avec en plus d'une jupe courte composait le bas de ses vêtements. Accrochées à la ceinture sur la hanche droite, deux dagues rangées dans leurs fourreaux étaient visibles. Sur le haut de son corps, on pouvait distinguer une tunique de voyage surmontée d'un haut de plastron de cuir noir recouvrant le haut du torse, les épaules, et le haut des bras. Ses derniers étaient également équipés aux mains et poignets de gantelet de cuir assorti. Cette tenue se complétait par un capuchon de voyage au bord de fourrure noir et gris, masquant totalement, dans la nuit et l'ombre, le visage de la silhouette.

Elle resta immobile un temps, les mains levées, en geste défensif, attendant que les esprits se calment un peu. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Alors, elle baissa les bras et dans un pas lent se mit à faire le tour du campement, indifférente à l'envi de massacre se dégageant de ces hommes. Elle retira d'un arbre l'une de ses lames et une autre du sol et récupéra les deux carcasses de reptile. Toujours très lentement, elle retourna face au Paladin et tendit la main pour récupérer son arme. Que ce dernier ne lui rendit évidemment pas, méfiant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Foa.

Elle retendit la main pour réclamer son arme. Mais apparemment l'envoyé de la Lumière et ses compagnons furent assez étonnés d'entendre la voix féminine sortant de sous la capuche. Voyant que l'autre n'esquissait aucun geste pour lui rendre son dû, Foa donc, s'assit au sol et avec l'une de ses autres lames commença à s'occuper de l'un des serpents à crête. Elle avait suffisamment observé le Paladin pour savoir que si elle reprenait son arme de force, elle avait toutes les chances de s'en faire un ennemi, or ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Tranquillement, elle trouva une fiole vide dans son kit de soin et commença à extraire le venin des serpents. Une fois fait, elle referma la fiole avant de couper la tête de l'animal et de commencer à enlever la peau du reste du corps. La chair était élastique, c'était très délicat de tirer dessus sans abimer la peau écailleuse.

\- Je vous croyais plus loquace, Théo de Silverberg. Sans question, je ne donne pas de réponse. Ce n'est pas mon genre de donner des informations tranquillement.

\- Et ça l'est de charcuter des carcasses ?!

\- Pour récupérer la peau que je pourrais vendre ou obtenir un puissant venin paralysant. Oui.

\- Au nom de la Lumière, arrêtez tout de suite !

Foa stoppa ses mouvements et releva la tête. L'histoire du venin ne lui avait pas plus ?

\- Est-ce vous qui avez ordonner à ces créatures de nous attaquer ?!

\- Non.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

\- Si c'étaient _mes_ serpents, pourquoi les aurais-je envoyés à l'abattoir ? Quel serait mon intérêt de les faire vous attaquer pour moi-même les tuer ensuite ?

\- Pour nous tromper, endormir notre vigilance et nous approcher plus facilement ?

Tournant la tête légèrement vers la gauche. Foa observa le regard perçant du Mage qui s'était rapproché et qui venait de parler. Dans les iris noisette, elle pouvant presque voir une lueur rouge et dangereuse danser, bien qu'il se soit apparemment apaisé.

\- C'est plausible, effectivement. Mais je ne suis pas responsable de cette attaque, fit-elle en se désintéressant de ses interlocuteurs et recommençant sa besogne. Je vous ai sauvé la vie ou du moins évité des blessures graves, alors est-ce que vous pouvez me rendre ma lame ?

Elle tendit de nouveau la main au Paladin. Celui-ci était encore furieux, mais finit par lui rendre, reconnaissant que la situation aurait pu être bien pire sans l'intervention de cette femme au visage voilé.

Rangeant son arme, Foa resta à sa place, termina de dépecer le reptile et finalement se leva. Elle se déplaça une nouvelle fois lentement avant de récupérer les carcasses utilisables des créatures ennemis et d'aller s'asseoir auprès du feu. Elle recommença une nouvelle fois ses manipulations, mais sentait toujours les regards des quatre compagnons sur elle.

\- L'aube est encore loin, vous devriez vous reposer. Je ne bougerais pas. Les questions peuvent attendre.

\- Parce que vous-

\- Si je voulais vous tuer, ce serait déjà fait.

La voix de Foa était sèche et cassante, et ne laissait pas place au doute.

Sans rien rajouter, elle se reconcentra sur sa fiole à venin, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle s'occupa encore de quatre reptiles et laissa sécher les peaux près du feu se débarrassant des chaires qu'elle savait immangeables. Elle s'occupa ensuite des têtes, les ouvrants d'un coup de dagues et récupérant les glandes à venins.

Elle commença à faire ses décoctions. Avec cette base, un peu d'eau et des feuilles séché d'une fougère qu'elle avait ramassée, elle écrasa le tout ensemble. Puis fit chauffer la préparation sur des braises qu'elle avait sorti du feu. Surveiller ça lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit et une fois l'eau évaporée, il ne restait plus qu'une pâte molle qu'elle récupéra et mit dans une boite en acier circulaire vide. Elle arriverait peut-être à la vendre à la prochaine ville.

Jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil percent à travers les arbres, elle resta silencieuse regardant tantôt les flammes devant elle, tantôt le ciel qui s'éclaircissait. Ils étaient tous très défiant envers elle. Le sommeil de certain était agité et léger, mais Foa n'était pas hostile. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se les mettre à dos.

Le silence pesant qui était sur le camp lors de la ration du matin n'était pas agréable, bien que le Nain consentît à partager un peu de la préparation qu'il avait faite avec la jeune femme vêtue de noir. Ce fut le Paladin qui reprit alors ses interrogations, légèrement plus calme que la nuit dernière. Il avait retrouvé son armure lumineuse et sa prestance, malgré que des cernes sous ses yeux verts étaient visibles. Lui n'avait pas redormi.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Foa.

\- Vous l'avez déjà dit ça !

\- C'est la réponse à votre question.

Comme le Paladin était à fleur de peau, une veine commença à apparaitre sur sa tempe. Avant qu'il n'explose, le Mage reprit la suite de la conversation.

\- Pardonnez mon ami Paladin, Milady, je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Pyromage de la Tour Rouge et voici nos compagnons d'aventure Grunlek Von Krayn, Maitre Nain Ingénieur, et Shinddha Kory, rigoureux Archet. Et nous aimerions savoir, en plus de votre identité, pourquoi vous vous trouviez à proximité de notre campement cette nuit ?

\- Je traverse la forêt. Vous sembliez en difficulté. Je me suis permise de vous venir en aide au dernier moment.

\- D'où est-ce que vous arrivez ?

\- Milles-Terres.

Le Mage mit une seconde de réflexion supplémentaire avant de formuler sa prochaine question. Le fait que Foa vienne de la même ville qu'eux le faisait cogiter à vive allure.

\- Vous nous suivez depuis quelque temps, Milady, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne le nie pas. Cette région est plutôt hostile. Alors pour une personne comme moi qui voyage seule-

L'Archet se leva soudainement, l'air se rafraichissant autour de lui et il tourna les talons furieux. Foa savait pourquoi, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il se sentait observé. Mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait cru, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des rondes, elle arrivait à être insaisissable. Toutefois, ils ne semblèrent pas entendre le sous-entendu qu'elle les suivait depuis plus longtemps, soit presque un mois maintenant, et Foa ne le reprécisa pas.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas de but précis. Pour le moment, là où vous vous allez, qu'importe l'endroit, du moment que je sors de cette forêt.

\- Vous voulez dire que si vous ne nous aviez pas dévoilé votre présence, vous nous auriez suivi sans un mot, jusqu'à l'orée des bois ?

\- Oui.

Ça jeta un froid sur le reste du camp, malgré l'allure neutre de Foa. Les aventuriers ne devaient pas vraiment se sentir à l'aise de savoir qu'il aurait pu être suivi pendant encore un long moment. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

\- Pouvons-nous au moins voir votre visage ? demanda le Nain

\- … Juste quelques secondes.

Foa abaissa sa capuche. Elle dévoila ainsi ses cheveux brun mi-long dont les mèches de devant étaient tressées et attaché entre elles à l'arrière. La peau claire, un visage plutôt fin et rond et un nez légèrement en trompette et les lèvres fines. Elle était jeune à n'en pas douter. Très jeune. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable sur ce visage, c'était à la fois le triangle d'encre noire pointé vers le bas sur la pommette gauche de son visage -ou l'on pouvait distinguer des arabesques en relief- mais aussi l'incroyable couleur de ses yeux. Un regard pour le moins surprenant, perturbant et vraiment étrange. Elle avait des iris blancs, à moins que ce ne soit un gris très, très, très clair.

Son expression était détachée. Aucune émotion ne filtrait au travers de ses traits. Foa regarda les trois personnes du camp, laissant ensuite son regard dériver vers la forêt avant de remettre sa capuche.

\- Mes yeux ne supportent pas la luminosité du soleil.

\- Woah. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si jeune. Vous avez quel âge, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez pas répondre. Ah ah ah !

\- Entre seize et vingt ans. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis née.

\- Mais alors dites-moi, très chère. Où sont vos parents ? Une jeune fille comme vous ne devrez pas battre la campagne seule, même si vous nous avez prouvé que vous sembliez savoir vous défendre.

\- Je n'ai pas de parents.

\- De la famille alors ?

\- J'ai été banni par les miens. Je suis seule. C'est tout.

\- Bannis ? Vous apparteniez à une Eglise ou… Une Guilde ?

\- Dites franchement le font de votre pensée _Messire_ Lennon. Arrêtez les faux-semblants, je les ai en horreur. répondit-elle d'une voix sèche

\- Hum… Vous faites, ou du moins faisiez, partie de la Confrérie du Clair de Lune, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- La Confrérie du Clair de Lune ? demanda le Paladin la main crispée sur la garde de son épée

\- Cette Confrérie est rattachée à la guilde des Mercenaires. Elle est spécialisée dans la dissimulation d'assassinat. Des tueurs à gages donc, mais on a jamais vraiment pu les lier à leurs crimes parce que, bien souvent, il n'y a aucun indice, ni aucun témoin. Ils agissent dans l'ombre de la nuit et camouflent leurs actions, on les prêtant invisible.

Les trois compagnons regardèrent alors la jeune femme encapuchonnée. Etait-elle vraiment si dangereuse ? Leurs consciences leur soufflaient que oui.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'avoir été percé à jour

\- Des quelques connaissances que j'ai sur les mercenaires et de quelques une de leurs diverses divisions, la Confrérie du Clair de Lune m'intriguait. De ce que je sais de ses membres, outre leurs actions, c'est qu'ils sont tous élevés depuis des générations par les ainées et les anciens. Il n'y a donc pas de filiation de parenté, hormis les liens de la Confrérie. Le sang n'est pas ce qui régit la légitimité en son sein, mais les actes. Ce qui m'a mis également la puce à l'oreille, c'est le fait que vous ne semblez pas souffrir du manque de sommeil, donc que vous deviez effectuer des missions d'ordre nocturne.

\- Effectivement, je dors peu.

\- Vous êtes une mercenaire, donc. résuma le Paladin entre ses dents près à dégainer

\- Je ne le suis plus. J'ai perdu ce statut. Je survie... Et puis personne n'aurait l'idée de venir me chercher auprès d'un groupe d'aventurier composé d'un Paladin de la Lumière, d'un Demi-diable, d'un Ingénieur Golem et d'un Demi-élémentaire d'Eau. Ce serait bien trop peu vraisemblable et-

Elle se redressa subitement tournant la tête vers un coin de la forêt derrière elle. Foa posa doucement l'écuelle qu'on lui avait donner au sol et se leva, quittant rapidement le campement en courant sans s'occuper des cris derrière elle.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

(tite parenthèse ^^ avant qu'on ne crie au scandale concernant certains aspets des OCs présents dans cette fics, sachez qu'ils font partie d'un univers de méd/fan que j'ai créé il y a deeeees années et que tout éléments "suspects" par rapport à des personnages connus, ou reconnus, de l'univers ne sont que pure coïncidence... puisque je n'ai découvert Aventures qu'au début de l'année (oui, oui, je suis tardive... honte à moi) Voilà, voilà ^^ J'avais juste très envie de mêler les deux ^^)

A la prochaine !

Les reviews sauvent les baleines du Pacifique !


	3. II-2 - Succès Critique

(edit)

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici la suite !

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

II – Succès Critique - partie 2

Son instinct s'était emballé. Foa avait senti quelque chose. De mauvais. Très mauvais. Et ça s'éloignait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper.

Elle perdit sa trace. Retenant un juron, elle pesta contre le fait que ce ne soit pas la nuit. L'obscurité, c'était son terrain de chasse de prédilection, le jour, elle se sentait d'une inutilité affligeante. Tournant les talons, elle repartit vers le lieu qu'elle avait quitté.

Arrivant au campement, elle retrouva les quatre compagnons en train de débattre. Le sujet abordé n'était pas difficile à deviner, puisqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Foa. Sans rien dire, elle alla reprendre la place qu'elle s'était attribuée autour du feu. Et elle commença à dépecer les deux lièvres qu'elle avait attrapé sur le chemin du retour.

\- C'est une manie de charcuter les animaux morts ? demanda le Paladin

\- Si le travail est correctement fait, je pourrais tirer un bon prix des fourrures à la prochaine ville. Et puis la viande est comestible, par rapport à celle-ci.

Elle leva sous le nez des autres la troisième dépouille qu'elle avait ramenée. C'était de nouveau un serpent à crête.

\- Un éclaireur, encore ? demanda le Pyromage

\- Exactement. Pour voir si le boulot a été fait. Mettre les voiles avant la prochaine nuit serait une bonne idée.

Pendant que le Mage du groupe expliquait à ceux qui ne connaissait pas le comportement de ces reptiles, Foa continua à préparer les deux lièvres. Elle finit par donner les viandes au Nain qui les accepta avec un sourire.

L'ambiance au campement était tendue. Le Paladin et l'Archet n'acceptaient que très peu la présence de la jeune femme débarquée de nulle part et aussi aimable qu'elle était silencieuse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faite donc Milady ?

\- Un onguent pour traiter les morsures paralysantes.

\- Vous êtes douée en médecine ?

\- Soigner et recoudre des plaies, oui. Utiliser le poison et faire des contrepoisons, aussi. Tout ce qui est médication « classique » … C'est un domaine que je n'ai pas encore totalement exploré.

\- Donc pour votre onguent, vous utilisez le venin-

\- Non. Le venin, je le garde pour… Mes ennemis. Pour l'onguent, j'utilise les glandes. Elles en sont un concentré, puisque le venin était à l'intérieur et en a imprégné la chaire. Ce qui fait que les glandes ont une propriété bloquante contre le poison, sinon le reptile se tuerait de lui-même avec son propre venin, dans son propre corps... J'ajoute en plus des feuilles cicatrisante et anticoagulante.

\- C'est fascinant.

\- La plupart des créatures à venin fonctionnent ainsi.

\- Vous êtes pleine de ressource très chère Foa !

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de me vouvoyer.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Bob.

Foa releva lentement la tête à la voix soudainement ronronnante et suave. Le Mage était bien plus proche d'elle que ce qu'elle avait perçu. Il affichait un sourire en coin et un regard remplit de braises, de malice et de… Luxure ? Elle attrapa furtivement l'une de ses dagues et la pointa sous sa gorge, à quelques millimètres de la carotide. Sous sa capuche ses yeux cérusés le fusillaient du regard.

Ok, là, elle le menaçait clairement.

\- Essaye ne serait-ce que de poser ta main sur moi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et je te jure que tu ne connaitras plus les plaisirs de la chair… Quel qu'ils soient.

Gardant sa lame en main, elle récupéra rapidement ses affaires et fit le tour du feu pour se retrouver auprès de l'Ingénieur. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'une flèche de glace soit pointé en direction de sa tête ou que l'épée de la Lumière soit à moitié sortit de son fourreau, ce genre d'attitude envers elle la dégoutait simplement.

Alors que le mage était en train de se pâmer d'extase face à la réplique de la jeune femme, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Le laissant délirer dans son coin, ses compagnons et Foa se désintéressèrent vite de lui.

\- T'as pas à t'inquiéter de Bob, il va se calmer rapidement. C'est dans son caractère de flirter avec tout ce qui a un minimum de poitrine.

\- Et c'est dans mon caractère de planter les personnes comme lui.

\- N'y fais plus attention.

\- C'est à lui de voir. Je menace une fois, après j'exécute.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas commode.

\- Je n'ai pas été formé pour être conciliante ou éprouver de la pitié. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de vivre.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour changer de voie. Tu es jeune, tu as tout le temps devant toi.

\- … Si seulement ce même temps n'était pas un contre-la-montre incessant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Foa ne répondit pas à Grunlek et se mura dans le silence.

Le campement fut rapidement plié et le départ sonna. Les carcasses restantes des reptiles furent brûlées et ce fut le moment de partir.

\- Et bien cela a été un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance et j'espère que l'on ne te recroisera jamais. Ciao ! fit vaguement le Paladin à Foa avec un geste de la main désinvolte tirant sur la bribe de son cheval

\- Je ne compte pas partir.

Le brun se stoppa et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il la détailla de haut en bas, ne pouvant la dévisager.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous préférez que je vous suive à couvert, comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, ou m'avoir à l'œil ? Il me semble avoir dit que ma destination était la vôtre.

Le Paladin ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais finalement se renfrogna et tourna les talons.

\- Que… Attends Théo ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser venir avec nous ? Elle a menacé Bob ! Elle…

L'Archet continua à argumenter avec le leader auto-proclamé du groupe tout en s'éloignant. Passant à côté de Foa, Grunlek lui fit un sourire avec un pouce levé en l'air, alors que le Mage se marrait un peu plus en avant. La jeune femme retenue un soupir blasé et prit la route restant près du nain, qui était la personne du groupe la plus sympathique envers elle.

Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la matinée avant de s'arrêter vers midi près d'un ruisseau isolé. Ils se sustentèrent avant de repartir. Foa parlait peu, elle discutait parfois avec Grunlek ou répondait courtement aux quelques questions de Bob, mais c'était tout. Elle était dans sa phase de veille.

Normalement, elle dormait deux ou trois heures quand le soleil était au plus haut dans le ciel. Mais quand s'était impossible, et là c'était juste hors de question qu'elle s'arrête, la phase de veille était primordiale. Avant, elle avait eu l'habitude d'enchainer plusieurs journées complètes sans dormir, alors il fallait qu'elle se ménage un moment où, tout en continuant ses actions, elle devait avoir l'esprit au calme, réguler sa respiration et se détendre un maximum. Comme dans une phase de sommeil, mais éveillé ; un état de veille donc. Toutefois, ce jour-là, elle avait du mal, parce que l'animosité du Demi-élémentaire pesait sur elle.

Si le Paladin avait tout simplement décidé d'ignorer Foa, son ami masquant sa peau bleue n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards mauvais dans sa direction. Pour trouver le calme, il y avait mieux.

La journée se passa ainsi et calmement. Ne croissant pas âmes qui vivent à part quelques herbivores qui fuyaient à leur approche. Le crépuscule commençait à peine à tomber quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour monter le bivouac. Foa aida Grunlek dans ses tâches avant de se caler au sol, le dos contre un rondin de bois que le Paladin avait ramené. Elle s'immobilisa et se laissa happer par un sommeil peu profond. Foa dormit à peine une grosse heure.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée et ses camarades discutaient tranquillement. Elle se leva et s'étira. Elle enleva sa capuche et regarda le ciel cherchant la lune parmi les branchages. Foa laissa échapper un soupire d'aise avec un sourire. Elle se sentait bien maintenant. Elle était dans son élément. Sans s'occuper des regards sur elle, elle proposa son aide à Grunlek pour la préparation du repas du soir, qu'il accepta avec un sourire.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait sa part du ragoût de lièvre, elle écoutait distraitement les conversations et les débats houleux entre le Paladin et le Mage. L'animation ne manquait jamais dans ce groupe et finalement Foa ne regrettait pas de s'être dévoilée.

\- Et toi Foa ? Il n'y pas quelque chose que tu pourrais nous raconter, une anecdote ou autre ? demanda à un moment donné le nain

\- … Non. Je doute que le récit de mes missions soit de ce que vous appréciez.

\- On ne sait jamais, dit toujours. En quoi consistaient tes missions ?

\- Des assassinats. De sang-froid. Terminer des cycles. Bob la dit, c'est la spécificité de la Confrérie du Claire de Lune. Je tue contre rétribution. Paysans, Citadins, Nobles, Ecclésiastiques ou Etre Magique. Qu'importe. Du moment que je remplisse le contrat dans un maximum de discrétion.

\- … Euh…

\- Je n'ai connu que ça depuis que la conscience du monde s'est révélé à moi... C'étaient les codes que je défendais dans la Confrérie. Je n'y suis plus maintenant, mais je n'ai pas changé pour autant… C'est pour ça que je doute que les histoires de mon passé soient vraiment quelque chose de passionnant à vos yeux. Ou qui répondent à vos valeurs sans vous révolter.

Déposant sa gamelle, Foa se leva. Son visage était inexpressif, mais le ressentiment dans sa voix était présent et au fond elle, il n'y avait que de la mélancolie et de la nostalgie. Elle n'aimait pas penser au passé, ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait pas revenir dessus, alors à quoi bon le remuer ?

Sortant du cercle elle se dirigea vers les arbres.

\- Et où tu vas là !?

\- Faire le tour du périmètre. Surveiller et voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne pars pas, Théo de Silverberg. Pas de soucis à avoir.

Sans se retourner elle continua sa marche. Foa l'entendit grogner, mais coupa son esprit du camp pour se concentrer sur son monde. Laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus, elle se déplaça rapidement et silencieusement tout autour du camp. Pour le moment, les serpents à crête ne semblaient pas avoir suivi leur trace, mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

Foa erra ainsi, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Une fois, elle fut surprise de voir au travers des arbres une lumière vive émaner, mais ce n'était que le Paladin qui devait luire quelque part. Tout en inspectant les lieux, elle cherchait des feuillages qui pourrait l'intéresser, mais n'en trouva que de piètre qualité, abimé ou trop usé pour avoir encore des vertus.

Quand elle retourna sur le camp, c'était Shinddha qui montait la garde. Le Demi-Elémentaire d'Eau lui jeta à peine un regard orageux et alla s'enfoncer souplement dans la forêt. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela, car elle savait que l'autre ne supportait pas sa présence. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer ni à lui faire confiance ni se faire apprécier, de toute manière et puis ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Même si voyager avec des personnes sympathiques était plus agréable. Rester une ombre était bénéfique dans ce sens-là, pas de contact, donc pas de méfiance et un voyage tranquille. Le sort en avait décidé autrement.

La nuit se passa calmement et il n'y eut rien à signaler. Lorsque Grunlek prit le dernier quart, il ne fut guère surpris de voir la jeune femme encore éveillée en train de regarder le ciel. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le saluer avec un léger sourire avant de retourner à son observation. Le nain l'a rejoint et ils discutèrent doucement astronomie, comparant la culture naine à celle humaine qui différenciait sur plusieurs points dans le Cratère.

Puis une nouvelle journée de voyage et ainsi de suite pendant cinq jours. Foa ne faisait pas de vague, si bien que le Paladin commença à ne plus l'ignorer. Même si chacune des paroles qu'il lui adressait sonnait presque comme des menaces, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ils approchaient enfin de la fin de la forêt, les arbres recommençait à s'espacer.

Après encore une demi-journée de marche, ils débouchèrent sur la campagne et une vaste vallée. Ils décidèrent de monter un campement ici et de rester quelques jours avant de repartir sur les routes. Foa resta silencieuse. Tant qu'il ne la chasserait pas, elle resterait encore un temps avec eux.

Alors que le crépuscule commençait à descendre, un pressentiment traversa la jeune femme, et elle rappela presque sa présence aux quatre aventuriers.

\- … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas rester ici…

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ? La vue est dégagée devant et la forêt et juste derrière. Si quelque chose vient, on le verra forcément. déclara simplement Théo en continuant de s'occuper de Lumière

Elle ne répondit pas. Foa n'avait pas de poids sur les décisions et encore moins sur le Paladin. Elle pouvait influencer, mais que lorsqu'elle avait l'avantage, ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement. Marmonnant comme quoi il ne viendrait pas se plaindre si quelque chose survenait, elle se mit dos au soleil couchant et se mit à affuter ses lames de jets, machinalement. Ce sentiment néfaste toujours encré dans son esprit et ses sens aux aguets, il n'y avait bien que le Demi-Elémentaires qui était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle sur ce coup-là. Lui aussi était tendu.

Pour une fois, Foa ne partit pas faire un tour dans les alentours à la nuit. Elle resta au camp, soucieuse et guettant le moindre changement dans l'atmosphère. Et ce n'est qu'au petit matin, alors que les autres sortaient doucement de leur torpeur nocturne, qu'elle les sentit approcher et qu'en quelques secondes à peine, ils leur tombèrent dessus.

Des pilleurs. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas. Profitant de sa petite taille, elle sortit rapidement du champ d'action pour se retrouver en dernière ligne. Passant entre le Mage et l'Archet, Foa se précipita vers Lumière qu'elle détacha le plus calmement possible. C'était le moment, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre la poudre d'escampette et-

\- Eh Foa ! Tu ne peux pas en dégommer quelques-uns avec tes- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Elle ne répondit pas à Bob et monta sur Lumière, la mâchoire serrée caché sous sa capuche. La jeune femme donna un coup de talon dans les flancs de l'animal qui partit au quart de tour.

\- Elle se barre avec ARGG !

\- BOB !

\- CHEF ! Il SE SAUVE !

\- QUE QUELQU'UN LE RATRAPPRE !

\- JE NE VOUS LAISERRAIS PAS FAIRE !

Et alors que les cris s'éloignaient derrière elle, Foa était crispée sur les rênes de Lumière. Elle aurait dû partir bien plus tôt. La tension dans ses muscles rendait la chevaucher inconfortable. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se dépêcher. Il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance entre elle et eux.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews font parties intégrantes du fonctionnements des horlogues du monde entier !


	4. III-1 - Succès

(edit)

Bonjour/Bonsoir

Voici la suite ^^

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

III – Succès - partie 1

Foa s'était arrêtée avec Lumière prêt d'un court d'eau. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était partie, mais ses muscles étaient endoloris. Néanmoins, elle respirait mieux et pendant que le destrier se désaltérait tranquillement, elle en profita pour détendre ses épaules. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus montée à cheval. Mais elle était loin maintenant, c'était le principal.

Peu de temps après cette halte, elle reprit la route. Lumière trottinait tranquillement s'arrêtant ici et là pour brouter de temps à autres, mais Foa ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Perdue dans ses pensées, et en état de pseudo-veille, elle le laissa faire à sa guise. Sans doute aurait-il mieux fallu, pour elle, que ce ne soit pas le cas lorsqu'elle reconnut de loin la forêt, celle qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

La jeune femme essaya de tirer sur les rênes pour faire changer la monture de trajectoire, mais rien à faire, elle allait dans la direction qu'elle voulait. Foa percuta alors. C'était évident que Lumière repartait vers son Maitre. Elle savait pourtant qu'il y avait une connexion entre les deux. Elle jura alors que le cheval s'ébroua légèrement sous elle. Est-ce qu'il se moquait ? Elle en était persuadée.

C'est donc après quelques longues minutes interminables qu'à l'ombre de sa capuche, elle vit le camp de fortune apparaitre. Un brasero était allumé non loin sans doute pour brûler les corps. Elle put voir le groupe d'aventurier se relever à l'approche du destrier. L'atmosphère était lourde. L'animal s'arrêta à quelques pas et Foa s'obligea à poser pieds à terre la tête haute. Même si elle sentait que ça n'allait pas se passer comme elle l'espérait. C'est-à-dire du mieux que ça pouvait.

A peine eut elle posée les pieds au sol qu'elle se fit saisir à la gorge par le Paladin et qu'elle se retrouva fracassé contre le tronc d'un arbre sans pouvoir bouger. Le sang lui tapa aux tempes et les pièces d'armures qui crissées l'assourdirent en plus. Dans un geste désespéré pour retrouver un peu d'air, elle s'accrocha à la main qui la tenait. Rouvrant légèrement les paupières, elle ne pouvait que voir le visage de haine de son agresseur et la pointe de son épée crépitant d'électricité entre ses deux yeux.

\- Donne-moi une raison de ne pas te tuer tout de suite ?!

Foa ne répondit pas, continuant à se débattre mollement pour retrouver de l'air alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre.

\- Dis-moi ce qui m'empêche de mettre fin à ton insignifiante vie maintenant ?!

\- … Ri… Rien… Je n'ai pen… Pensé qu'à… Moi… !

La fureur explosa un peu plus sur le visage du Paladin qui resserra sa prise une seconde encore, tirant une plainte à la jeune femme. Il finit par la lâcher et elle s'étala au sol tel une marionnette séparée de ses fils. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle reprenait de grande inspiration d'air se brûlant la trachée et les poumons au passage. Crachant, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser en s'aidant de l'arbre. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et d'instinct se retourna en reculant. Ce n'était pas le Paladin, mais Grunlek qui manifestement voulait lui venir en aide. Mais elle recula encore, réagissant comme un animal sauvage blessé, elle leva une main pour lui signifier de ne pas s'approcher.

Consciencieux, il recula et repartit vers ses amis, gardant tout de même un œil sur elle. Entre deux respirations difficiles, elle put voir le Paladin près de sa monture toujours autant énervé. Shin était débout entre tout le monde, le visage soucieux et il la fixait de temps en temps avec un regard mauvais tout en échangeant quelques mots avec l'Ingénieur. Quant à Bob, il s'était rassis et l'on pouvait distinguer des grimaces de souffrance et une mine maladive alors qu'il se tenait le flanc où une trainée plus sombre colorait une partie de sa robe rouge.

Foa mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre un souffle normal, mais elle discernait encore les pulsations brulantes des veines de son cou. Elle était marquée à ne pas douter. Se redressant, elle fit quelque pas lent en direction du centre du campement, donc du feu, mais resta éloignée de tout le monde. Surtout du Paladin. Elle n'était pas prête à se reprendre une autre charge. L'attention fut attirée vers elle.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Elle hésitait entre parler la première et devancer leurs questions au risque de les insupporter encore plus ou d'attendre qu'il crache enfin tous leur venin pour pouvoir ensuite se justifier… Depuis quand elle avait besoin de leur faire amande honorable ? Elle ne leur devait rien.

\- C'est toi qui à envoyer ses hommes ?! attaqua finalement Théo à bout de nerfs

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?! répondit-elle piqué au vif par cette accusation grossière et sortit de nulle part

\- Je ne sais pas moi ?! Pour nous tuer ?! Nous détrousser !

\- J'ai déjà dit que j'avais d'autre façon de tuer les gens que d'envoyer des sous-fifres faire le boulot à ma place !

\- Des sous-fifres ?! Alors tu les connais ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'étaient que des pillards ou des bandits de grands chemins !

\- Alors pourquoi avoir fui comme une lâche le combat ! En volant mon cheval en passant !

\- Je n'ai pas volé ton cheval !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Les enfants, on se calme !

\- Ta gueule Bob !

\- La ferme !

Une veine apparue sur le front du Pyromage alors que les deux dernières répliques avaient été prononcés en même temps. Le feu prit légèrement plus d'ampleur un instant avant de se stabiliser. Le regard que leur jeta le Mage fatigué était plus qu'explicite, ça eu le mérite de clouer le bec aux deux chiffonniers.

\- Bien… Maintenant reprenons les choses calmement. fit-il en se raclant la gorge. Foa, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer pourquoi tu es partie ? Parce que bien que je doute que ses bandits aient été commandés par tes soins, ton attitude à tourner le dos face à ce combat est plus que suspecte.

\- J'assassine les gens, dans l'ombre. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Que je me jette dans la mêlée ? Bien que j'aie quelques compétences, je suis inutile sur un champ de bataille contre des types avec des armures, aussi fines soient-elles, sauf si j'arrive à voler une lame. Alors oui, j'ai fui pour sauver ma peau.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris Lumière dans ce cas ? Tu aurais pu partir dans la forêt.

\- J'ignore ce que ces types manigançaient, mais ils en avaient après le cheval. Ça, j'ai pu le déterminer d'un simple coup d'œil à leurs regards et leurs positions. Disons que c'était le meilleur moyen de partir et de leur mettre également des bâtons dans les roues.

Bob resta alors silencieux continuant à fixer la jeune femme qui n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir sonder ainsi. Mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il finit par hocher la tête. Après tout, elle ne le savait pas, mais ils avaient interrogé l'un de ses gars après le combat et ils en avaient bien uniquement après le cheval et ce qu'il transportait.

\- Je n'aurais pas gardé Lumière. Une fois loin, je l'aurais renvoyé vers vous.

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous mort ?

Le nain hocha simplement la tête et Foa cacha son apaisement. Bien que la colère du Paladin soit toujours palpable, les autres semblèrent accepter, plus ou moins, les explications de la jeune femme. Foa resta le reste de sa journée un peu à l'écart du campement, veillant à toujours être et avoir dans son champ de vision Théo. Une sorte de gage de sécurité, pour tous.

Ce Paladin était une personne un peu étrange pour l'ex-mercenaire. Répandant la paix et les bonnes paroles de l'Église de la Lumière, il était bien loin d'offrir sa protection à des civils dans le besoin. De plus, il voyageait avec un Demi-Diable, n'était-ce pas là la plus grosse anomalie de son existence ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ces deux-là cohabitent ? Elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour le savoir, mais la tolérance du Paladin était surprenante. Foa, elle-même aurait dû mourir sous sa lame en ayant dévoilé son passé sanglant. Tuer pour de l'argent, ça plait « rarement » aux Eglises…

A la nuit tombée, Foa fut encore plus surprise lorsque le Paladin soigna son ecchymose douloureuse au cou. Elle avait déjà appliqué quelques crèmes apaisantes pour calmer la douleur, mais ne pensait pas et n'aurait jamais demandé à Théo d'utiliser sa Psyché, sur elle, comme il l'avait fait avec réticence sur le Pyromage plus tôt.

Elle avait été méfiante quand il s'était approché et avait même glissé sa main sur ses lames. Alors que la lumière dorée entourée sa gorge, les mains de l'homme bien trop proche d'elle à son goût, elle lui renvoya un regard interrogatif. Au travers de ses paupières plissées, elle le vit retenir un soupir.

\- On fait tous des erreurs. Tu n'es pas la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire…

Etait-ce des excuses ? Un mea-culpa ? Une reconnaissance de dette ? Foa ne pouvait pas le dire. Les non-dits étaient trop présents, mais ça ressemblait à un beau pot-pourri de tout ça.

Elle resta encore seule, perdue dans ses pensées confuses, tout en observant le moindre geste du Paladin. Elle sursauta presque lorsque Grunlek l'appela pour manger. Se levant, elle alla s'asseoir autour du feu. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis la veille, le repas se passa dans la même ambiance. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu de combat le matin même, pas de Bob blessé et pas de fuite improvisée.

Les tours de garde s'organisèrent entre les quatre aventuriers. Foa avait bien proposé une fois, au tout début de leur cohabitation, de veiller toute la nuit pour eux puisqu'elle ne dormait pas, mais ils avaient refusé. Elle n'avait pas insisté, ni reproposé. La confiance viendrait peut-être un jour.

\- Je peux te poser une question Foa ? lui demanda Bob qui, malgré les réticences des autres à cause de sa récente blessure, avait insisté pour prendre le premier quart

\- Tu es bien parti, je t'en prie continue.

\- Ce matin, pourquoi lorsqu'on t'a dit qu'on avait tué tous les bandits, tu as eu l'air soulagé ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi observateur que Shin, mais je connais les réflexes du corps humain. Tes épaules se sont légèrement relâchées quand Grun à affirmer ce qu'il en était. Et si je pousse plus loin, je suis sûr que ça un rapport avec le fais que tu te sois enfui et de la peur que j'ai détectée dans tes mains tremblantes quand tu détachais Lumière. Après, ce sont peut-être les élucubrations du Mage un peu parano que je suis, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que tout ça, c'est lié.

Foa dévisagea le Pyromage, tendu par les propos qu'il venait de tenir.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer déjà ?

\- Le plus tard possible ! ricana-t-il doucement avant de reprendre son air sérieux

Foa jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Les trois silhouettes dans leurs sacs de couchage ne bougeaient pas. Ça faisait à peine plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient couchés, il était évident qu'aucun ne dormait et qu'ils écoutaient attentivement la conversation. Elle soupira légèrement, elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet-là, mais c'était son présent, autant que ça appartenait à son passé.

\- La Confrérie du Claire de Lune, comme tu le sais, est rattachée à la Guilde des Mercenaires. Cette dernière est vaste, et plusieurs branches sont disséminées dans le Cratère. Plus ou moins tous les bandits du monde peuvent se retrouver sous leur bannière, même comme simple exécutant. Mais qu'est-ce qui distingue un membre brigand de la Guilde, d'un brigand lambda ? Rien. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de les reconnaitre et ils sont tellement nombreux. En perdre quelques un ce n'est pas ça qui va déranger la Guilde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre.

\- Si nous, nous ne connaissons pas leurs affiliations, eux peuvent connaitre la mienne. Je vous ai dit que j'avais été bannie de ma Confrérie, mais… J'ai également été condamné à mort. La Guilde entière me veut ma peau, ils doivent connaître mon visage et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je le cache. Si la moindre information sur moi circule dans les rangs, la Guilde et ma Confrérie le saura, et ce sont surtout ces derniers qui souhaitent ma mort.

\- …

\- Je suis au cœur d'une chasse à l'homme interne et géante, et pour le moment, j'ai réussi à survivre…

\- ... Et… Pourquoi ils te cherchent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qu'ils veulent ta mort ? Pour quelle faute, as-tu été banni ? Et pour-

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur moi pour le moment.

\- Mais-

\- J'ai répondu à ta question. J'ai effectivement eut peur qu'on découvre ma présence, j'ai agi égoïstement et le fait que le cycle des bandits de ce matin soit clos est une bonne chose. Parlons d'autre chose.

Bob resta pourtant silencieux, son cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure pour remettre son esprit en ordre après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Foa en fut presque soulagée que la conversation s'arrête ici. Presque. Parce qu'elle savait que les questions reviendraient, un jour ou l'autre…

Le reste de la nuit se passa lentement. Foa était plus que jamais sur ses gardes. Son mauvais pressentiment était parti certes, mais quelque chose avait changé. Depuis qu'elle suivait le groupe d'aventurier, elle avait été moins prudente. Elle s'était laissé vivre, sans chercher à fuir ou à se cacher de ses ennemis. Ce groupe éloignait distinct les petites frappes, il fallait dire que dans le genre éclectique on ne ferait pas mieux. Alors qu'elle soit là ou pas, c'était la même chose, elle restait dans l'ombre de toute façon.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews ont des vertus thérapeutique prouvées !


	5. III-2 - Succès

(edit)

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

III – Succès - partie 2

Ils restèrent encore quelques jours sur cette position, le temps que le Pyromage se remette complétement de sa blessure. Les soins du Paladin aidaient beaucoup. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement démonté le camp et scellé les deux chevaux.

\- On est prêt ? demanda Théo en se retournant et regardant au-dessus de Shin qui était dans son dos.

\- On te suit. lui répondit Bob sur Brasier alors que Grunlek se penchait derrière lui pour apercevoir leur leader

Il y eu un instant figé dans le temps alors que le Paladin regardait derrière lui. Il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Puis il tiqua.

\- Elle est passée ou, l'autre ?

\- L'autre, elle s'appelle Foa. Messire Silverberg.

Le Paladin se tordit presque le cou en reprenant sa position initiale. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, la petite encapuchonnée était bien assise juste devant lui, sur Lumière.

Se ressaisissant, il secoua la tête et descendit prestement de son destrier amenant avec lui la jeune femme. Elle criait et gesticulait dans tous les sens, mais la prise du Paladin était trop forte pour elle et en plus elle se faisait mal contre les pièces d'armures. Il fit trois pas en arrière avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Elle se redressa prestement avant de se pointer sous son nez.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

\- Je suis Paladin de la Lumière personne ne se met devant moi sur mon propre cheval.

\- T'avais qu'à le dire avant de faire ça ! Je vous suis comment moi ?

\- T'as qu'à monter avec Bob et Grunlek. Lui répondit le Paladin en retournant vers Shin et sa monture

\- Avec ce vieux pervers ? Jamais !

\- Eh !

\- Nos chemins n'ont qu'à se séparer alors. Aller !

Il donna alors un coup de talon dans le flan de l'animal qui partit au galop. Foa le tuait du regard et elle sentait que le Demi-Elémentaire était bien heureux de cet ultimatum.

La jeune femme eut un frisson quand elle sentit le cheval de feu approcher d'elle.

Grunlek se marrait discrètement. Elle… Boudait ? Enfin, il ne voyait pas son visage avec sa capuche, mais elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait eu l'impression de voir un grand frère engueuler sa petite sœur.

\- Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Foa ? Tu viens ? soupira le Mage en lui tendant la main.

Elle leva la tête vers Bob et considéra l'offre un instant. Avant de se saisir du bras pour monter devant le Demi-Diable, elle l'avertit.

\- Je te préviens pépé, si jamais je choppe une seule de tes mains se balader sur mon-

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Je connais la rengaine. Yah !

Foa s'accrocha comme elle le put aux rênes face à ce démarrage en trompe et donna « malencontreusement » un coup de coude dans le ventre du cavalier derrière elle. Légèrement près de la blessure refermée qu'il avait reçu quelque jour auparavant. Pas de risque de réouverture, mais ça restait douloureux.

\- Outch ! Mais ça va pas ?!

\- Désolée… Je ne m'attendais pas à partir si brutalement.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous piquer juste deux minutes ? soupira Grunlek à l'arrière du cheval de feu

\- … Eh Grun… Si je suis le pépé, toi t'es quoi ? L'ancêtre ?

Foa se marra un peu alors qu'elle entendait l'Ingénieur ronchonner.

\- Boucle-là Bob et rattrape Théo... Franchement y a que Shin qu'est sérieux, alors que c'est le plus jeune après Foa. Sinon vous êtes tous des gamins. Et si je suis l'ancêtre, alors au moins ça veut dire que c'est moi qui ait la sagesse du groupe.

\- Ou la sénilité… Outch !

\- On respecte les anciens. déclara le nain après avoir donné une claque sur le crâne du Mage

\- Ouais… Bah, tu ne me feras pas quand même pas avaler que Shin, c'est le plus tranquille ! Attends un peu qu'on soit en ville et tu vas voir. Il va encore disparaitre on ne sait ou pendant quelques heures et il reviendra avec un essaim de nénettes collé à lui.

\- Toujours ton ego qui en prend un coup, hein ? Tu ne pourras pas le concurrencer, c'est son côté mystique qui plait, tu es trop… Explosif.

\- Je peux avoir autant de femmes que lui ! Ce qui est intéressant, c'est le plaisir de la séduction, voir sa proie succomber à mes charmes et-

Foa leva les yeux aux ciels sous son capuchon. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de cette conversation de mâles frustrés le temps qu'ils rattrapent Théo. Le sujet de discussion changea finalement et les deux destriers filèrent au travers des plaines.

Elle était légèrement ballottée, au rythme régulier du son des sabots qui martelaient le sol. Elle pouvait entendre vibrer dans ses tempes la voix de Bob qui parlait, encore, et les autres lui répondre courtement. Un vrai moulin à paroles ce Mage. C'était usant, souvent, mais utile, dès fois, apparemment. Foa continua de se réveiller doucement et elle prit alors toute conscience de son environnement. Elle s'était endormie, sur le cheval et contre le Demi-Diable qui la maintenait pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe… Elle se tendit immédiatement et les vibrations de voix cessèrent.

\- … Foa ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre, alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement et que l'autre la lâchait. Ne voyait-il pas l'aura noire qui se dégageait autour d'elle ?

Le reste de la chevauchée se passa plus ou moins en silence, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans un petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent prêt de l'auberge. Foa descendit à terre et après que le Mage eut désenchanté sa monture, elle lui lança son poing au visage. Il y eu une légère vague de stupeur parmi les aventuriers, mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas prévenu.

\- Merci…

Sur ce mot, Foa tourna les talons et entra dans l'auberge. Se tenant la joue. Bob se tourna vers ses compagnons ne masquant pas son incompréhension. L'Ingénieur soupira en faisant jouer les mécanismes de son bras.

\- Je t'avais dit de la réveiller.

\- Mais elle ne dort jamais. Ja-Mais. Son corps va la lâcher à un moment.

\- Grunlek a raison Bob, c'est son choix. Donc tu ne l'as pas volé.

\- Elle est juste cinglée…

Et sur ses derniers mots de Shin, ils rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'auberge ou le patron leur indiqua la table de Foa. La pièce était presque vide, ce n'était pas vraiment dur de la trouver. Elle avait toujours son capuchon sur la tête et un verre entre les mains. Elle était tendue, ça se voyait à la crispation de ses doigts. Etrangement, ce fut le Mage qui s'assit le plus loin possible d'elle cette fois-là.

\- T'as l'âge d'être ici au moins ? demanda Théo en avisant la liqueur ambrée dans son verre

\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Tu n'es pas mon frère, ni mon père ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à jouer au Paladin maintenant, si ?

\- La façon dont tu t'adresses à moi m'en donnerait presque l'envie.

\- T'arrives neuf ans trop tard…

Les regards choqués se tournèrent vers elle, si bien que les quatre compagnons en oublièrent de remercier le serveur qui venait d'apporter leurs consommations. S'ils avaient bien compris le sous-entendu, le calcule était simple, en partant du principe que Foa avait seize ans plutôt que vingt, ça voulait dire que lors du premier forfait qu'elle avait commis, elle avait potentiellement sept ans. Une gamine de sept ans avec du sang sur les mains.

\- C'est-

\- Comme ça chez moi… Putain, pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie ? …

Elle se mura alors dans le silence, laissant l'effroyable vérité être assimilé par ses compagnons de voyage. Elle ne répondit plus à aucune question et ne participa même pas à la conversation. Foa n'était même pas en colère ou énervé. Sa contrariété passagère, c'était envolé dans son poing. Mais elle était fatiguée, et lassée de tout ce qui avait fait son existence…

Devait-elle lâcher prise ? C'était contraire à tout ce à quoi elle se rattachait, mais elle en avait l'envie…

Repoussant son verre vide, Foa s'accouda à la table. Passant ses mains dans son cou sous sa capuche, elle essayait de se calmer. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait juste voulu traverser cette grande forêt pour s'éloigner encore un peu plus du Chef-Lieu de la Confrérie et elle avait suivi le premier groupe d'aventurier qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle ne pensait pas avoir à interagir avec eux, mais finalement elle s'ouvrait. Le contact humain se faisait, naturellement. Alors c'était ça, une vie normale ? Ce genre d'interaction était commun ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment connu ça et ne le voulait pas, pourtant son être criait au désespoir de lui accorder cette faveur. Pourquoi…

Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi…

\- Foa ?

La jeune femme sursauta et se redressa. Grunlek avait posé sa main métallique sur son épaule et la regardait étrangement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

\- Les autres sont partis faire le tour du village. On ne va pas tarder à repartir… Ça va ?

\- … Oui. Ça va.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui tient la franchise en haute estime, tu mens très mal.

\- Ça ira, Grun… Ça ira… Je… Non rien.

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, de quelque chose, un jour tant que notre voyage est commun, je serais là pour écouter. D'accord ?

\- …

\- Maintenant mange, ça doit être un peu tiède, mais profite, c'est la Lumière qui paye.

Le nain poussa avec un sourire une assiette devant le nez de la jeune femme. Sans rien dire, elle commença à manger. Elle termina rapidement et ils finirent tous deux par sortir de l'auberge également. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que manger autre chose que du ragoût ou de la viande séchée avait revigoré l'ex-mercenaire. Ses pensées étaient plus claires et sa détermination renouvelée.

Marchant dans la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes auprès du forgeron et Foa s'attarda un instant près d'un petit étale de fleuriste. Elle trouva quelques plantes intéressantes pour ses décoctions, mais en trop petite quantité, elle devrait en acheter d'autre en ville ou en trouver par elle-même. Les acquérant finalement, ils repartirent ensuite à la recherche des autres.

\- Grunlek ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut changer ? Qu'on peut changer ce que l'on et au plus profond de soi ? demanda Foa, afin de mettre un terme à ses déboires intérieur

\- Oui. Je le pense vraiment. On change tous. Que ce soit par la force des choses, par des événements marquants ou juste parce que le temps passe. Humains, Nains ou certains autres, nous ne restons pas figés dans le temps, c'est notre mortalité qui nous pousse à faire des choix. Bon ou mauvais, qu'importe, ils influent sur nous, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Alors oui, je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu de volonté ou en se laissant simplement porter, si on veut vraiment changer, tout est possible.

L'ingénieur qui s'était arrêté au milieu de la route la regarda avec un sourire. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche, il pouvait quand même distinguer que ses pupilles brillaient légèrement dans son regard opalin. Il aimait bien cette jeune femme, même s'il ne cautionnait pas vraiment la vie qu'elle avait mené. Elle semblait bien trop mûre pour son âge, se cachant derrière un caractère distant et sur la défensive alors qu'il était sûr qu'une certaine innocence était encore présente, une part enfantine qu'elle n'avait jamais pu aborder ou laissé exprimer. Cette part qui semblait naître petit à petit à force de rester dans le groupe.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Se retournant, Foa vit le Paladin arrivé avec ses deux acolytes, les paroles de l'ingénieur résonnant encore dans sa tête. Alors que les autres discutaient de leurs trouvailles, ou non, elle fit une dernière fois le point dans son esprit. Grunlek avait sans doute raison, elle avait évolué dans sa carrière, jusqu'à se faire bannir. Alors pourquoi maintenant, elle ne le pourrait plus ? Elle savait qui elle était et elle pouvait continuer de l'être, différemment. Et pour ça en plus de survivre, elle devrait se trouver un autre but.

\- En tout cas, on a fait le tour du village et il n'y a rien d'autre de bien intéressant. soupira l'Archet poussant du bout du pied un caillou

\- On met les voiles sur Remblais, on devrait y être dans un peu moins d'une journée.

\- On ne pourrait pas rester ici et repartir que demain matin Théo ? J'en ai marre de dormir sur le sol. Je veux un vrai lit.

\- Non, j'en ai ma claque de me trimballer ce truc. Plus vite on met un terme à tout ça, mieux ça sera. C'est de devoir traverser tout le pays qui m'agace !

\- Pff…

Foa regarda le Mage ronchonner alors que le Paladin vérifiait les sangles de sa selle avant de prendre place sur son fidèle destrier. Bon grès, mal grès, Bob fit apparaitre son cheval de feu et ils reprirent la même formation qu'à leur arrivée.

Ils parvinrent effectivement le lendemain en milieu de matinée en vue de Remblais. C'était une grande ville construite à même le flan d'une chaine de montagne bordant les limites du Cratère et quand ils entrèrent par les grandes portes Sud, ils ne purent que constater que les architectures, déjà impressionnantes de loin, l'étaient encore plus de près. Arpentant les rues, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une place tout aussi magnifiquement aménagé.

\- Il y a de l'artisanat nain dans tout ça. Je vous le garantis.

\- Etrangement, on n'a pas envie de remettre tes paroles en doutes Grun. souffla Shin, le nez toujours en l'air

\- Bon, on part trouver le commanditaire avec Bob. On se retrouve ici, dans deux heures.

\- Essayez de bien négocier cette fois.

\- Pourquoi tu crois que je vais avec lui ?

\- Parce que, entre Mage, vous allez pouvoir vous tailler une bavette. Essaye de retenir Théo tout de même. conseilla l'Ingénieur au Pyromage

\- J'essayerais. A plus tard !... Eh ! Attends-moi !

\- Bouge toi !

Bob râla encore en traversant la place pour rejoindre le Paladin, déclenchant un soupir collectif.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû aller avec eux ? demanda finalement Shin à son ami. Je sais bien qu'on n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide, mais avec le périple qu'il nous a fait faire, je crains plus pour la vie du commanditaire que pour notre prime mal compté.

\- T'auras ta réponse si la ville par en cendres dans moins de deux heures…

Foa regarda successivement l'Ingénieur et l'Archet. Grunlek lui sourit et ils commencèrent à partir de la place à la rechercher d'une rue commerçante.

\- C'est à cause de notre quête qu'on a été attaqué, il y a quelques jours et que Lumière a été pris pour cible. commença le nain à l'attention de Foa

La jeune femme l'écouta avec intérêt. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient en mission, mais ils n'avaient jamais partagé les détails avec elle. Le regard bleu glacé de Shin se braqua alors violemment sur Grunlek. On pouvait y lire la surprise et une profonde mise en garde par rapport à la suite de la conversation.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Elle a le droit de savoir.

\- De savoir quoi ? questionna Foa indifférente à la colère du Demi-Elémentaire

\- Notre commanditaire nous a envoyé récupérer un objet pour le lui rapporter. Un artefact magique, protégé dans une tour gardée. Déjà que ça n'a pas été de tout repos pour le reprendre, la première fois qu'on est arrivé pour le lui remettre, il avait changé de lieu de rendez-vous. On est donc reparti sur les routes pour lui rapporter son colis, mais il n'y était toujours pas. Il nous a trimballé comme ça quatre fois. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé tomber ?

\- La prime, elle augmentait à chaque fois.

\- Et Bob. renchérit le demi-élémentaire

\- Il refusait de laisser un objet aussi puissant entre les mains de n'importe qui, et ne voulait pas le garder non plus pour ne pas tenter son Diable.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que votre contact sera là, cette fois.

\- Théo et ses menaces.

\- Je vois.

On pouvait entendre un sourire moqueur dans la voix de Foa. Pour elle, c'était évident que le dernier messager de leur commanditaire n'avait pas dû ressortir indemne.

\- Et c'était ce fameux artefact que Lumière transportait.

\- Oui. Depuis qu'on l'a avec nous, on nous attaque régulièrement. Ça devrait se calmer maintenant. Bien que je ne comprenne pas comment tous pouvaient savoir que nous l'avions en notre possession.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'achever le Maitre de la Tour, ça nous aurait éviter des ennuis. Il a engagé tout et n'importe quoi pour nous reprendre son truc.

\- On n'allait pas le tuer alors qu'il s'est presque rendu tout de suite.

\- Aucun témoin, pas de problème. A votre place j'aurais même pas hésité. Mais je suppose qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Foa haussa juste les épaules à ses propres mots et se détourna vers un apothicaire. Les deux autres la dévisagèrent un instant avant de la suivre. Ils assistèrent silencieux au marchandage de la jeune femme avec le vendeur. Elle troquait ses peaux reptiliennes, ses fourrures et ses onguents contre des feuilles séchés, des poudres et des flacons et boites vide. Le tout rejoignant ses sacoches avec du matériel médicinal qu'elle racheta. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle était efficace, en moins de trois minutes ils étaient ressortis.

Ils flânèrent encore quelques temps dans la rue repérant les endroits qui pourrait intéresser leurs amis avant de rejoindre la place qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. L'ingénieur et l'Archet furent soulagés de voir arriver leurs deux compagnons à l'heure prévue. Mais Foa remarqua tout de suite la tension dissimulée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shin faisant écho une nouvelle fois aux pensées de la jeune femme

\- Ah ah ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Ah ah ! se marra Bob alors que Théo, silencieux, semblait ronger son frein

\- Le Mage n'était pas là ?

\- O si, il était là ! Un homme charmant et fascinant avec des projets très intéressant-

\- Hum !

\- Oui, oui, ça va… Et il nous a grassement dédommagés. Avec une allonge supplémentaire, dû à notre grand voyage… Ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle !

\- Donc, la mauvaise ? demanda Grunlek de plus en plus suspicieux

\- Et bien… blanchit le Pyromage, mal à l'aise. J'ai peut-être été distrait par la conversation avec notre ancien employeur et…Théo a déjà accepté notre prochaine quête…

Les regards affligés de ses compagnons tombèrent sur Bob. Le Nain se passa la mains sur le visage en soupirant.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vous laisser tout seul. Ce n'est pas possible… Ça fait des mois qu'on voyage Bob ! Le repos, tu connais ?!

\- Eh ! J'avais aussi prévu de me détendre et d'aller au bordel ! Pas d'aller défoncer la tronche des bestioles dans des galeries !

\- De toute façon maintenant que s'est accepté, on peut plus reculer.

\- Ah bah oui ! Ça te va bien de dire ça Monsieur le Paladin de la Lumière. Ça t'arrange bien tiens, c'est toi qui as accepté ! On n'avait pas dit qu'on se concertait avant de prendre des quêtes ?! Ah bah non, je suis Paladin, j'aide les gens dans le besoin ! Merci vraiment, la prochaine quête, tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire !

La réponse incompréhensible de Théo fut suivie d'un remontage de bretelle du Pyromage par Grunlek. La conversation houleuse continua pendant que Shin et Foa étaient silencieux. Le premier était affligé par ce qu'il entendait et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se poser tranquillement à l'auberge quelques jours. La seconde s'était vite désintéressée de la querelle plutôt banale entre eux et observait à l'ombre de sa capuche la foule autour d'eux sur la place. Un présentiment étrange, c'était fait un drôle de chemin jusqu'à elle quand les autres étaient revenus…

C'est pourquoi, elle observait. Elle s'éloigna tranquillement du groupe laissant son regard trainer. Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose quand elle arriva furtivement à l'endroit où elle avait senti une présence. Le jour jouait encore en sa défaveur, mais elle était persuadée qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un ici qui avait observé le groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?! On va à l'auberge, viens. demanda abruptement le Nain à la jeune femme quand celle-ci revint

\- … Je croyais avoir vu quelque chose. répondit-elle froidement, n'appréciant pas le ton employé pour lui parler, elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire de quête

Elle tourna de nouveau les talons emboitant le pas au Paladin. Elle n'insista pas sur le fait qu'elle sentait que le groupe était surveillé. Parce que d'une part elle n'en était pas sûre à cent-pour-cent et d'autre part ils n'allaient pas la croire. Ils la pensaient sans doute parano, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Le fond de sa pensée était toujours livré tel quel et un mauvais coup se préparait. Ça, elle en avait l'intime conviction.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews ne sont pas des petites bêtes qui mangent les grosses !


	6. IV-1 - Échec

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Avec ce chapitre, on dépasse la moitié de cette fic !

Un peu deçue de ne pas avoir de retour. Je sais pas si ça plait ou non. Ou si il y a des trucs que je fais mal ou bien...

Tant pis, c'est le jeu ^^

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

IV – Échec - partie 1

Les aventuriers s'étaient mis d'accord pour repartir le lendemain pour leur nouvelle quête. Ils mangèrent un véritable repas à midi, leur laissant ainsi la fin de la journée pour disposer. Le point de ralliement étant l'auberge où ils s'étaient établis.

Foa s'esquiva rapidement après avoir pris possession de la clef de la chambre qu'elle avait réservé. Elle s'enferma à l'intérieur et se barricada autant qu'elle le put. Elle allait s'offrir des véritables heures de sommeil en ce début d'après-midi. Il y avait un long moment que cela n'était pas arrivé. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout soit sécurisé, elle se coucha sur le lit l'une de ses dagues en main et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne les rouvrit que quelques heures plus tard. Son corps était lourd, mais apaisé. Il avait bien récupéré, tout comme son esprit qui était plus clair. Dans l'obscurité, elle scanna l'espace et finalement se leva, sûre de ne trouver aucune présence nuisible. Elle s'occupa d'elle plusieurs longues minutes, appréciant cette sécurité temporaire, avant de descendre dans la salle principale.

\- Tiens, voilà une revenante !

\- Où étais-tu, Foa ?

Elle ne répondit pas, s'assit à la table en compagnie de Grunlek, Bob et Théo, et demanda au garçon qui passa un thé. Ce dernier revint rapidement et elle plongea sa tête dedans appréciant l'odeur des plantes.

Elle sentit alors sa capuche être légèrement soulevée sur le devant et son regard blanc se redressa pour d'abord tomber sur un doigt bien imprudent perdu dans la fourrure de son habit. Mais également sur les deux regards noisette et ambrés face à elle. La main appartenait, évidement, au Pyromage, qui ne semblait pas encore avoir compris le périmètre de sécurité qu'il devait tenir avec la jeune femme. En un instant, elle pouvait sortir sa lame et la planter dans sa paume au milieu dans la table, sans qu'elle n'éprouve aucun remord ou contrariété. Mais elle ne fit rien, elle venait de se lever et avait besoin d'un temps. Et surtout de théine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, encore ? demanda Bob, suspicieux

\- … Je me lève.

\- Vraiment ?

\- … Je vis la nuit, donc, je dors la journée. T'as déjà oublié ? Maintenant fous moi la paix et ferme-là. d'un geste simple, elle écarta la main du Mage, laissant retomber la capuche sur son visage dans une ombre appréciatrice

\- T'as vraiment dormi tout l'après-midi ?

\- Grun… Ne t'y mets pas, pitié… Je ne dors pas souvent, véritablement, alors lâchez moi…

\- Une ex-mercenaire qui n'est pas du « matin » on aura tout vu.

\- La paix !

La remarque de Théo l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur alors que les trois autres se marraient allègrement. Mais au moins, après ça, ils ne l'importunèrent plus. Elle termina donc de se réveiller doucement.

Ils avaient rapidement continué sur le repas du soir qu'elle prit en même temps qu'eux. C'est au milieu de celui-ci que Foa remarqua enfin la présence du Demi-Elémentaire. Il était revenu et la jeune femme l'avait à peine remarqué. Elle le dévisagea un instant, avant de se replonger dans son plat. Ce sommeil lui avait fait autant de bien que de mal, elle avait de la peine à se réacclimater. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle gère mieux ses différents rythmes diurnes.

Alors qu'ils sortirent un paquet de cartes pour commencer tranquillement la soirée. Foa se leva et s'étira avant de commencer à partir.

\- Ou tu vas ?

\- Tu commences à me faire chier Théo avec tes questions. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

Foa se retourna enfin vers lui, alors qu'elle partait sans le regarder. Ça, elle le savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'y avait bien que l'Ingénieur et le Pyromage qui avait un peu foi en elle. Ça lui tapait doucement, mais surement, sur le système, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher toutefois, même s'il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait fait la preuve qu'elle n'avait rien contre eux.

Alors elle essaya de passer cette frustration autrement, tant pis si elle n'arrivait pas totalement à percer la carapace du Paladin. Se moquer de lui était encore la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et l'atteindre un peu. Revenant vers la table en enlevant sa capuche, elle s'arrêta prêt de lui en croissant les bras.

\- Je vais me défouler. Ça te va comme réponse ?

C'est ce qu'elle demanda au Paladin en le regardant dans les yeux avec une légère gêne et une irritation mal dissimulé. Les quatre aventuriers furent surpris de voir quelques émotions surgir sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle qui normalement était aussi lisse que neutre, même quand sa voix exprimait, elle, un quelconque sentiment. Voir son visage s'animer d'émotion peu habituelle était stupéfiant…

Foa rigolait intérieurement, l'effet voulu était une véritable réussite. Manipuler via les émotions humaines, voilà un domaine dont elle était passé Maître il y a bien longtemps. Et c'était suffisamment déstabilisant pour que la réponse de Théo soit aussi éloquente que :

\- Euh… Je…

\- Je serais prudente, je te le promets. Faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi.

La jeune femme se pencha alors furtivement vers le paladin et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue avant de tourner les talons rapidement. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse et sortit dans la rue sous le ciel nocturne. Se fondant dans l'ombre, elle entendit les rires dans la grande salle de l'auberge.

\- OooooOooh ! Mon bébé a tellement grandi !

\- Elle sait y faire pour amadouer les gens.

\- T'es tout rouge Théo ! Ah ! Ah !

\- LA FERME !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Foa sourit tout en grimpant le long du mur pour se retrouver sur le toit. Tellement simple de le faire sortir de ses gonds et se les autres s'occupaient très bien de l'enfoncer pour elle. Il allait encore plus la surveiller après ça, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il ne la percerait pas à jour, sauf si elle-même le voulait.

La jeune femme passa la nuit à fureter dans la ville à la recherche de qui pouvait les suivre. Elle resta d'abord dans le périmètre de l'auberge avant détendre ses recherches a d'autres quartiers plus ou moins éloignés et fréquentables.

Plus tard, tandis que la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel, elle vit les silhouettes d'abord de Shin puis à quelques rues de là celle de Bob, dans des ruelles sombres avant de s'évaporer dans l'obscurité. La nuit était profitable à tous apparemment.

Ne s'attardant pas, Foa repartit. Elle sentait qu'elle était sur la piste de quelque chose. Mais pourtant, ça restait hors de sa portée. Inaccessible. Elle en aurait mis sa main à couper, il y avait quelques choses de louche, et ça tournait autour du groupe. Ce n'était pas comme avec les pillards, c'était beaucoup trop ciblé sur eux. Comme lors de sa « rencontre » avec les aventuriers. Cette chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à rattraper en forêt. C'était là aussi, encore plus imposant, mais beaucoup plus prudent. Elle n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

Elle rentra à l'auberge avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne percent dans la vallée. Cette ville était aussi grande que majestueuse et sa balade nocturne, bien que décevante, avait été pour le moins plaisante. Crapahuter de toit en toit avec à chaque fois un point de vue différent sur la campagne plongée dans le sommeil avait fait naitre un sentiment de profond apaisement en Foa. La nuit ainsi, à observer son monde, lui avait manqué.

Toutefois, ce calme passa au second plan face à la gravité de la situation. L'ex-mercenaire fut même contente de trouver Théo déjà début, comme prêt à partir en guerre. Il ne lui adressa même pas un coup d'œil quand elle arriva à la table à laquelle il était installé. Etait-il véritablement vexé ou indigné de son comportement pour l'ignorer de la sorte ?

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc important.

\- J'en ai rien à faire !

Ah non, finalement, il essayait juste de ne pas exploser, tentative visiblement ratée. Foa retint un soupir, elle ne devait pas entrer dans le jeu de qui-tiendrait-le-plus-longtemps-tête-à-l'autre, bien que ça la tentait énormément. L'ex-mercenaire devait la jouer fine et se montrer plus magnanime.

\- C'est des excuses que tu veux ? Très bien. Je suis désolée. Mais faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes maintenant. Je suis sérieuse, c'est grave…

La voix de Foa avait baissé en intensité. Le Paladin face à elle, tourna enfin son visage vers la jeune femme. Les yeux cérusés étaient déterminés, sur un faciès des plus fermé et droit. La crispation de la jeune femme était plus que visible. Le fait qu'elle montre tout ça, à visage découvert alors que le matin sonné, mit la puce à l'oreille de l'envoyé de la Lumière. Elle ne plaisantait plus. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Théo se tourna franchement vers elle, et Foa remarqua bien ce changement de posture. Il était attentif, il l'écoutait et la prenait au sérieux. Elle avait réussi au moins ça, est-ce que ce qu'elle avancerait aller le convaincre, ça, c'était une autre étape.

\- Il y a quelques choses d'étrange qui vous suit, qui nous suit. Le groupe. Ça fait quelque temps maintenant que… Je le sens. L'autre jour dans la forêt, juste après l'attaque des serpents à crète, c'était très proche de vous et je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir. Et depuis qu'on a quitté le couvert des arbres, c'est sur nos traces. Encore ce midi sur la place, j'avais l'impression qu'on nous observait. Mais je ne réussis à rien la journée, je ne suis pas arrivée à déterminer d'où ça venait. C'est pour ça que j'ai fouillé la ville toute la nuit, mais j'ai été incapable de mettre la main sur quoique ce soit. A chaque fois que j'approchais, ça s'éloignait à nouveau… J'ai un très mauvais présentiment Théo. C'est dangereux et puissant… Et je n'arrive même pas à en définir la nature…

\- Tu vas me faire croire que, depuis _avant_ qu'on te « rencontre », quelque chose nous file ? Autre que toi ?

\- Oui et-

\- Raconte pas de connerie, on l'aurait senti !

\- Comme vous m'avez senti moi, justement ?! fit-elle en arquant un sourcil éloquent

\- Tu as dit toi-même que c'était ton boulot d'être invisible.

\- N'essaye pas détourner mes propos Théo. Mais je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me croies sur ça. C'est important !

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça uniquement maintenant ? Comment je peux t'accorder du crédit alors qu'apparemment, tu caches tes observations depuis pas mal de temps ?

\- Mais parce que j'ai aucune preuve que de ce que j'avance à part ma parole… Ça devient pourtant de plus en plus évident et je peux plus me voiler la face. Je voulais le garder pour moi, mais vous- … Je sais que tu n'as pas foi en moi, alors prends ça comme un avertissement, si tu ne me crois pas. Mais… Reste sur tes gardes pour les autres, ça ne te coûte rien… Si ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix ensommeillée derrière la jeune femme

Le silence retomba, mais le Paladin et l'ex-Mercenaire ne se quittaient pas du regard. Une bataille de détermination pour démêler le vrai du faux.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? fit le Mage moqueur en prenant place

\- Foa est persuadé que nous sommes en danger.

\- Ah oui ?

La connexion se coupa enfin et le regard de Théo sur Bob ne laissait entendre aucune plaisanterie. Reprenant son sérieux, le Demi-diable commença alors à questionner la jeune femme qui refit le même speech. Puis une nouvelle fois à Grunlek et également à Shin lorsque celui-ci apparu d'on ne sait où.

Le silence s'installa alors à la table du petit déjeuné. Foa avait remis sa capuche et jetait des regards aux autres qui semblaient perdu dans leurs pensées. Ce fut le leader qui reprit enfin la parole après quelques minutes.

\- Bon ! De toute manière, on a une mission à remplir. On verra ça plus tard. On a déjà trop trainé.

\- Mais Théo…

\- Laisse tomber Shin. soupira Grunlek en lui tapotant le dos

Foa avait l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode, mais se contenta de les suivre. Ils repartirent sur la route pour se rendre à leur prochain objectif. La jeune femme était encore avec eux et aucun ne semblait se souvenir qu'elle devait partir à la première grande ville ; n'y même elle.

Ils voyagèrent toute la journée avant d'arriver à la nuit tombée prêt du lieu de leur quête. Ils bivouaquèrent près du hameau en bord de route. De simples maisonnettes, bien trop petites pour accueillir un groupe si imposant, et sans auberges pour leur donner un toit. Ils n'émirent aucune plainte, c'était le lot des aventuriers après tout.

C'est donc autour du feu de camp que Foa posa la question qui lui avait traversée l'esprit sur le chemin. Elle brisa ainsi la quiétude nocturne qui commençait à s'installer. Même si elle n'était pas tranquille, se sentant encore et continuellement observé.

\- Je me demandais… Votre ancien commanditaire, il vous a déjà envoyé plusieurs détrousseurs, non ? Alors, c'est peut-être lui, ou quelqu'un qui travaille pour lui, qui surveille nos moindres faits et gestes ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune femme dont les yeux laiteux ne reflétaient rien d'autre que les braises incandescentes.

\- Qui t'as parler de ça ? grogna alors le Paladin mécontent

\- C'est moi, Théo. Et c'était après que vous soyez parti remettre l'artefact. Donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

Le regard que Grunlek jetait à l'envoyé de la Lumière était clair. Il n'avait pas le droit de se mettre encore en colère, la situation était proscrite. Se renfrognant, Théo ne dit plus rien alors que le nain répondait finalement à la jeune femme.

\- C'est possible, mais si c'était lui qui nous surveille, il doit savoir maintenant que nous n'avons plus l'artefact.

Shin opina, montrant son accord avec l'Ingénieur. Foa adressa juste un léger sourire à Grunlek avant de s'installer correctement contre le sol le regard perdu dans le ciel obscur parsemé d'étoiles. Le Nain avait raison ça devait être autre chose, mais quoi ?

Toujours tendu et sur ses gardes, l'ex-Mercenaire passa sa nuit à cogiter en silence, jetant juste un regard sur ses compagnons de route quand ceux-ci alternaient leurs tours de garde. Puis elle se demanda depuis quand elle avait commencé à les considérer comme des compagnons ? Elle qui se disait insensible et sans cœur avait-elle fini par s'attacher à des gens ? Non. Elle chassa ses pensées, elle n'était pas comme ça, et ne le serait jamais. Ce n'était pas sa façon d'être. Si elle agissait comme ça envers eux, c'était simplement parce que c'était plus simple pour communiquer. Comme lors d'une de ses anciennes missions d'infiltration, c'était juste pour se fondre dans la masse. Se dissimuler…

Le soleil finit par percer dans le ciel, chassant les ténèbres pour apporter l'aube. Et le groupe émergea alors que Foa occultait de nouveau son visage sous sa capuche. Plus les heures de la nuit avaient avancé, plus sa tension avait augmenté et ça n'échappa pas aux perspicaces. Aux questions muettes qu'elles voyaient dans leurs yeux, elle répondit juste que l'oppression constante qu'elle sentait s'était encore plus accentué. Elle la sentait mal, cette mission. Et si le Mage essaya de dédramatiser la situation, le regard de glace de l'Archet en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait également.

Malgré tout, les cinq voyageurs prirent la direction de la carrière. Les quelques travailleurs qui étaient là leur indiquèrent la direction de la galerie qu'il devait nettoyer. Le site n'étant à personne, la circulation était libre, du moment qu'on ne s'approche pas des ouvriers ou des gens qui avaient décidé de tenter leurs chances et établis leurs périmètres. Les va-et-vient étaient donc nombreux et ce n'étaient pas les réserves de minerais qui manquaient ici. S'il y avait le moindre problème sur le site, il fallait juste prévenir l'hôtel de la guilde des Marchands de Remblais, et il envoyait quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui, c'était eux qui devaient régler le souci.

\- Je lance une connexion.

Sans vraiment écouter le Pyromage, Foa continua d'observer l'entrée du lieu de leur quête, cherchant un quelconque indice sur les créatures qu'ils devraient affronter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'étudier plus qu'elle sursauta en sentant des voix venir dans son esprit. Elle se braqua en les repoussant puissamment élevant des protections aussi acérées que des lames.

\- Aaah ! Mais t'es malade Foa ! cria le Demi-Diable, se tenait la tête et les autres faisaient des grimaces

\- Pas autant que toi. répondit-elle froidement, alors qu'elle avait dégainé l'une de ses dagues et la pointé sur l'homme en robe rouge. Une violation d'esprit ? Vraiment ?!

\- Quoi ?! Non ! C'était une invitation à une connexion mentale ! Rien à voir ! On l'utilise toujours en combat pour coordonner nos actions.

Elle le dévisagea et baissa son bras. A son teint pâle, elle comprit qu'elle avait repoussé légèrement violemment le sortilège.

\- … Agression pour agression. Dit le clairement la prochaine fois. Plus personne ne rentre dans ma tête.

Elle recula alors pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de se rassurer. De mauvais souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain refaisaient surface et elle essaya de les balayer. Mais elle revit clairement les leçons qu'elle avait reçu plus jeune pour lutter contre les magies de l'esprit. Le but étant de créer des réflexes de protections liés à la peur d'une potentielle torture. Ces cours avaient été véritablement traumatisants…

Foa entendit vaguement le Paladin dire qu'ils partaient et mécaniquement elle les suivit. A cause d'elle, la connexion mentale était à proscrire pour le moment, mais bon, ils sauraient se débrouiller sans.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews font partie deeeee l'histooooiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiie ! Le cycle éééééééterneeeeeeelllll !


	7. IV-2 - Échec

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici donc, après avoir enfin recupéré mon odinateur, la suite de cette histoire ^^

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

IV – Échec - partie 2

Détachant la corde avec le panneau « Danger ! Entrée interdite », ils entrèrent les uns après les autres. Théo et Grunlek en première ligne, suivit de prêt par Bob, puis Shin, et Foa fermait la marche. Elle n'aurait pas accepté d'autre place. Rasant les murs, elle observait l'environnement autour d'eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la galerie.

\- C'est trop calme. marmonna la jeune femme. Je le sens pas. On devrait faire demi-tour avant de se faire avoir…

Personne ne releva ses paroles et ils continuèrent tout de même. Foa avait déjà resserré sa prise sur ses dagues. Il y avait un truc qui clochait vraiment et alors qu'elle allait mettre le doigt dessus, il y eut soudain un cri au fond de la caverne. Théo s'arrêta en tête de file et relâcha légèrement la tension. Il y eut un nouveau cri, plus lisible que le dernier altéré par l'écho. Et il y en eu d'autre, plein d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Y a un troupeau de moutons qui s'est perdu dans les galeries ou quoi ? J'ai pas signé pour ramener ces bestiaux à l'air libre.

Alors d'un pas rageur, il continua son chemin s'éloignant légèrement du groupe en direction des bêlements déformés par les parois rocheuses. Foa tiqua. C'était vraiment mauvais. Elle comprit rapidement ce qui les guettait derrière le virage et c'est là, qu'elle saisit l'importance du pouvoir du Mage. Parce que ça aurait voulu dire que tous auraient compris l'horreur dans laquelle ils se plongeaient instantanément. Théo le premier, alors qu'il disparaissait déjà et qu'elle se mettait à crier.

\- DES CHIMERES !

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Bob en se tournant vers elle

Mais un BONG puissant retentit alors que le corps du Paladin de se fracassait ensuite contre le mur qui venait à peine de franchir, lâchant sous la force de l'impact bouclier et épée. De puissants rugissements résonnèrent alors. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour voir bondir du coude du mur une créature hybride aussi grosse qu'un gros lion dont elle avait le corps.

Le monstre plongea sur Théo, sonné, contre le mur. Le reste du groupe put alors voir sur son dos la tête de chèvre décharnée au regard maléfique et la queue de l'animal à tête de serpent qui fouettait l'air comme animé de sa propre volonté, dangereusement agressive.

Reprenant ses esprits, Grunlek s'élança à son tour et envoya voler la créature loin de leur ami. Mais c'était un court répit, car les trois autres compagnons restés à l'arrière virent d'autres créatures apparaitre dans le couloir. Il y en avait une petite dizaine, mais le fait que le Paladin se soient fait balayer aussi facilement n'était pas pour les rassurer. Evidemment qu'ils s'étaient laissé surprendre et ne s'attendaient pas à ce type d'ennemis, mais la vérité était bien là, l'adversaire était féroce.

Foa resta derrière Shin qui cristallisait et envoyait ses flèches dans la mêlée. Foa essayait d'analyser la situation, mais celle-ci n'était pas tout à fait à leur avantage. Ils avaient été séparés en deux groupes, et entre eux les chimères. Toutefois, Théo et Grunlek étaient maintenant coincés contre les murs de la galerie alors que les autres avaient une solution de replis en revenant sur leurs pas. Mais surtout, les forces étaient mal réparties. Si les flèches de glace, par malchance, ne touchaient pas l'ennemi, elles pouvaient toucher un allié, et Bob ne pouvait même pas utiliser ses pouvoirs au risque de faire de même. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite.

Foa n'en voyait qu'une.

Serrant les doigts sur ses dagues, elle se mit à courir aussi proche que possible du mur.

\- Couvrez-moi ! Je fais une percée !

Le Demi-Elémentaire et le Demi-Diable crièrent, mais elle n'entendit pas leurs paroles. Il fallait dégager un flan pour permettre aux deux autres de revenir vers eux. Mais acculés comme ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient qu'à peine repousser les assauts des Chimères. Alors, elle créerait cet espace suffisant pour qu'ils puissent passer.

Dans cette confusion en semi-obscurité, elle arriva devant la première créature qui lui sauta littéralement dessus. Usant de ses sens et de son agilité, l'ex-mercenaire l'esquiva, laissant à ses deux comparses derrière elle le soin de s'en charger. L'une de ses lames trancha tout de même en passant la tête de serpent qui voulut lui mordre l'épaule.

Elle continua sa progression rapide, entailla deux autres créatures au flan avant de finir par planter la tête d'une chèvre. Un sang noir gicla lorsqu'elle retira la lame, tachant le pelage de l'animal en plus de répandre ses cris d'agonie. Mais ce qu'elle avait prévu fonctionné.

Au moins quatre des dix bestioles avaient maintenant leur attention sur elle. Trois autres étaient sur les deux qu'elle avait quittés et les dernières sur ceux qu'elle voulait aider. En effet, avec ce nombre réduit, ils étaient beaucoup plus faciles à Théo et Grunlek de se regrouper avec les autres.

La voie étant légèrement moins obstruée, ils n'hésitèrent pas à forcer le passage, deux créatures tombant sous leurs coups. Ils retrouvèrent Shin et Bob et continuèrent à batailler.

Ne s'occupant plus de ce qui se passer derrière, Foa arriva contre le mur. Se retrouvant à la place de ceux qu'elle avait libérés, complétement acculée, elle s'agrippa à la paroi rocheuse et commença une escalade boostée d'adrénaline. Les prises étaient simples et son petit corps ne lui posait pas de problème. Le seul souci qu'elle avait, c'était les crocs des Chimères qui pouvaient lui broyer les os, si jamais elle se faisait choper. D'autant plus que les créatures commençaient à s'appuyer contre le mur pour avoir plus de portée.

Elle continua sa légère ascension, pendant que derrière elle, deux chimères étaient encore abattues. La situation restait critique. Une pierre se déchaussa dans la main de la jeune acrobate lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, mais dans un effort crispé, elle ne se replaqua contre le mur. Il restait encore six bestioles et le combat trainait dans la longueur. C'était très mal engagé.

\- Foa !

La jeune femme tourna la tête légèrement au cri de Grunlek. Serrant le plus possible ses prises, elle sentait que ses bras commençaient à trembler et à faiblir. Ce n'était pas le moment de lambiner. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'elle avait en joué le rôle d'appât dans son action pour piéger les monstres dans un même espace restreint ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez putain ! Foutez-leur le feu !

Elle vit l'incrédulité et les doutes sur les visages des aventuriers. Elle jura pour elle-même en agrippant un peu plus ses mains dans la roche à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Ses pieds glissaient de plus en plus sur la paroi friable. Elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ses forces et son euphorie passagère étaient en train de l'abandonner. Tant qu'elle pouvait rester accrochée, elle résisterait, mais c'était le moment ou jamais.

Alors que Théo abattait une nouvelle chimère d'un coup d'épée, les autres étaient encore en train de tergiverser. Foa pouvait entendre quelques phrases de débat sans pourtant en comprendre les tenant. Rouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous l'effort, elle jeta un œil en arrière et elle réussit à accrocher le regard du Pyromage. Chargeant l'air dans ses poumons, elle l'expulsa le plus fort possible.

\- BRULES LES !

Sa voix passa au-dessus des créatures. Le moment suivant, c'était comme si chacun des aventuriers avait compris ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Bob se mit à préparer son sort, Shin envoyait des flèches dans les pattes qui essayaient de d'attraper l'ex-mercenaire, Théo bloquait l'attaque de la dernière chimère sur eux pendant que Grunlek se concentrait pour un coup-de-poing surpuissant.

L'action d'après se déroula en quelques secondes, le sort de flamme traversa le couloir et percuta les quatre créatures obnubilées par la jeune femme. La cinquième chimère vola dans le bûcher suite à l'action de l'Ingénieur.

Recroquevillée au possible contre le mur pour échapper au braséro au-dessous d'elle, un vacarme assourdissant de cris et de flammes emplissait l'espace, accompagné d'une odeur de chaire brûlée.

Puis Foa chuta.

La tâche noire que formait son corps contre la paroi se détacha et tomba au milieu de l'Enfer sur Terre.

\- FOA !

\- Arrête tes flammes ! Bob !

\- Bordel ! C'est ce que j'essaye de faire !

Le mage mit néanmoins plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant d'arriver à maitriser son feu. Ils purent enfin s'approcher des corps calcinés. L'Archet se chargea d'achever celle qui remuait encore malgré le sort. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme.

\- L'Enfer sur Terre n'est pas sensé laisser la moindre chose derrière lui…

Personne ne répondit, mais la voix grave du Demi-diable ne laissait que peu d'espoir. Surtout en voyant l'état des corps des chimères. Les aventuriers se figèrent dans le couloir sombre. Une victoire, mais pour quelle défaite ?

Dans ce nouveau silence, il y eut soudain un bruit sourd. Un bruit d'acier. Les quatre compagnons se regroupèrent silencieusement et se mirent en garde. Quel nouvel adversaire allait-il devoir affronter cette fois-ci ? Le bruit retentit encore, un peu plus fort. Le Demi-Elémentaire se redressa et regarda vers le tas de carcasses informe et carbonisé. Au troisième son, il en fut sûr, le bruit provenait d'en-dessous.

\- Les gars… et Shin pointa le tas du doigt

Rapidement, les corps furent déblayés et le bouclier du Paladin apparut en dessous. L'objet était intact bien qu'encore légèrement fumant. Un nouveau bruit d'acier retentit bien plus fort et provenait bien du bouclier. Théo se pencha pour le ramasser, mais Grunlek l'arrêta. Montrant sa main de fer, le Paladin le laissa manipuler le bouclier sans risque de brûlure.

La pièce fut rapidement soulevée et dessous, allant redonner un coup de pommeau de dague à l'intérieur, Foa était là, repliée sur elle-même. Son regard était légèrement dans le vague, mais elle se redressa rapidement tenant fermement sur ses jambes. Certaines parties de ses vêtements étaient légèrement roussie par endroit et la peau de ses doigts et un peu de son visage avaient, eux, de véritables marques de brulures. Elle toussa légèrement avant de parler avec une voix roque.

\- J'étais sûr que tu ne partirais pas son ton précieux bouclier…

\- Mais… Mais… Comment !? T'es en vie !

Foa haussa les épaules aux paroles incrédules de Bob. Oui, elle l'était, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure des stratégies qu'elle avait montée. Ses brûlures en étaient la preuve, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant blessée. Sortant de l'endroit remplie de cadavre, elle fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de pierre. Avec précaution, elle sortit une de ses mystérieuses boîtes en fer de sa sacoche. Tournant le dos aux autres qui l'observait, elle commença à appliquer la crème sur ses brûlures. Elle réprimait ses grimasses de douleur, Foa ne montrait jamais ce genre d'émotion.

\- On va m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça normal qu'elle est survécu à mes flammes meurtrières ?! Regardez l'état des bestioles ! Foa aurait dû, excuse-moi de le dire aussi crument, ressembler à un tas de cendres ! Et ne te méprends pas, je suis très heureux de te voir vivante et bien portante, mais j'aimerais juste comprendre comment, c'est possible !

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais savoir.

Le regard bleu et froid de Shin était fixé sur Foa, ne la quittant pas et examinant le moindre de ses gestes. Comme si lorsqu'elle se retournerait, elle se transformerait en une créature dangereuse. Seule la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva pourtant, mais il y avait une lourdeur dans ses mots, marquant un épuisement dû à sa précédente dépense d'énergie.

\- Théo est juste aussi bien équipé que je le pensais. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ton bouclier en plus de canaliser la Lumière, il est traité avec un repousse-magie-démoniaque.

\- Oui.

\- Ça se comprends. Trainer avec un Demi-Diable, ça impose un minimum de sécurité.

\- … J'ai le droit d'être complétement scandalisé d'apprendre ça ?

\- Comme si j'allais laisser une hérésie telle que toi s'en prendre à la population sans opposer la moindre résistance !

\- Ça va ? demanda Grunlek à Foa laissant la dispute des deux autres

\- Ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la stupidité des manœuvres que tu as effectués ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait sans avoir analysé la situation. J'avais deux voies pour de me tirer d'affaire après que les chimères aient pris feu. Rester accroché au mur et attendre que ça passe, ce que j'ai essayé de faire ; ou chuter et me cacher sous le bouclier qui était resté là où il était retombé. La seule incertitude que j'avais, c'était quant à savoir si ce dernier résisterait suffisamment aux flammes ou non. Alors je comptais sur vous pour agir vite.

\- Tu avais tous planifié ?

\- A partir du moment où j'ai commencé à courir vers les chimères, oui. C'est ce que je suis. L'analyse de situation, la planification d'action, l'exécution de stratégie, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris à faire et que j'ai toujours appliqué.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde, tout en continuant d'appliquer le baume sur sa peau.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de foutre le feu. Tu savais que les créatures ne feraient rien. énonça Bob sortit de sa dispute avec Théo

\- Et c'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu as compris que ces chimères étaient « différentes » … Même si ça, tu as mis du temps pour t'en rendre compte.

\- Différentes ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda Shin

\- Les chimères crachent du feu, expliqua Bob donc normalement ma magie auraient potentiellement put les renforcer. Mais vous l'avez vu aussi. Aucune d'elle n'a montrée de telle capacité.

\- Donc ça veut dire quoi ? Que ce sont des invocations ? demanda Théo qui commençait à peine à perdre patience

\- Justement non, si ça avait été des invocations, les corps auraient disparu après la victoire et l'invocateur ne serait pas loin... Et puis s'il s'agissait d'une meute, étonnement, égaré dans les galeries, avec le bruit que l'on a fait d'autres créatures auraient dû nous tomber dessus depuis un moment

\- Donc ? insista le Paladin.

\- Donc, ces « chimères » ont été mises là dans un but précis par quelqu'un. Un dompteur, j'imagine, puisque leur nature a été modifiée.

\- J'arrive à la même conclusion. soupira Foa en se retournant une fois ses soins terminés. Reste à savoir si elles étaient là pour nous. Ou non.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

L'armure de plaque de Théo claqua alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie. Dans le silence tout le monde suivi ses pas. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement Lumière qu'ils avaient laissé au début de la galerie et Foa se tendit. Elle se rapprocha du destrier et l'examina avant de se tourner vers un point de l'horizon. Le même point dévisagé par l'Archet.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous venez ?

\- Ton cheval a été fouillé Théo. Les traces vont par là.

Le Demi-Elémentaire pointa alors la direction vers Remblais et l'ex-Mercenaire confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est les mêmes qui nous suivent à la trace.

\- Raison de plus de se dépêcher, allez !

Partant déjà au galop, Théo tendit juste la main pour que l'Archet s'accroche à lui dans une acrobatie répétée des milliers de fois. Foa attendit alors que le Mage invoque sa monture et ils finirent par partir également sur les traces du Paladin.

Fonçant à toute allure sans prendre de pause, ils mirent un peu-moins d'une demi-journée à parcourir la distance. Ils n'y avaient pas eu beaucoup de paroles échangées, les esprits étant surtout concentrés sur leur nouvel objectif.

A un moment pendant la chevauché, Grunlek interrogea la jeune femme sur le pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais vraiment avec Shin. Foa n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, pensant que la réponse était aussi simple que logique, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Alors elle haussa simplement les épaules en disant que s'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle comprenait que le Demi-Elémentaire ne l'apprécie pas, et elle ne cherchait pas non plus à se faire accepter par lui. Ils étaient là, c'était tout. Elle n'avait aucun grief contre lui donc tant que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, elle ne lui imposerait pas sa compagnie. Même s'ils avaient des points de compétences complémentaires précisa-t-elle lorsque le nain lui en fit la réflexion.

C'est donc dans un silence pensif que les aventuriers arrivèrent à la suite du Paladin à l'Hôtel Marchand. Théo était déjà en train de chercher leur commanditaire et il le trouva rapidement. La conversation d'abord circonspecte tourna rapidement à l'orage. Surprenamment au moment où le type leur confirma, sous les menaces de Théo, que lui et ses deux acolytes présents étaient des envoyés du Mage à qui les Aventuriers avaient volé l'artefact.

\- Eh bien, tu vas aller dire à ton boss, que c'est plus la peine de nous suivre parce qu'on la plus sa putain de statuette magique ! On l'a donné au Mage qui nous a rémunérés pour ça ! Le reste c'est pas notre problème ! Donc il va arrêter de nous emmerder, parce qu'on peut très bien aller lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, alors qu'on l'a gracieusement épargné. C'est clair ?!

La terreur qui se lisait sur les visages des trois hommes prouvait que le message de Théo de Silverberg, Paladin de la Lumière Divine, était passé. Ils récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires pour aller délivrer le message à leur employeur. Mais dans leur empressement, un éclat d'acier brilla soudainement et les deux acolytes virent une fine lame dépasser de leur torse. Crachotant dans leur propre sang, sans comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, les deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol.

Dans l'ombre, Foa rengaina ses dagues, son visage neutre caché sous sa capuche. Une seule personne est nécessaire pour apporter le message. Elle avait fait son devoir…

Le lourd silence qui s'était imposé dans la salle en était encore plus vibrant alors que personne n'avait vraiment compris comment deux cadavres avaient pu apparaitre si vite. Le chef des deux autres tomba à la renverse s'éloignant de l'assassin, tremblant et encore plus blême qu'un mort. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette salle d'affaire et tout le monde pouvaient bien voir le sang commencé à se répandre sur le parquet en bois clair. D'un pas lent et maîtrisé, Foa s'avança jusqu'à l'homme au sol qui se mit véritablement à paniquer lorsqu'elle s'accroupit et le saisi par le col. Elle chuchota alors quelques mots qui semblèrent résonner autour d'elle.

\- Dans la journée, le soleil brille, mais la lune se cache toujours dans son rayonnement. J'espère que vous savez ce qu'il vous attend ; si je dois me déplacer…

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews, à l'instar des argrumes, sont pleines de vitamines C qui aident à soutenir les auteurs frigorifiés par le rude hiver qui arrive. Huhu !


	8. V-1 - Échec Critique

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

On arrive doucement mais sûrement vers la fin de cette fiction ^^

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

V – Échec Critique - partie 1

Les heures avaient passé. Après le scandale provoqué par le double-meurtre de sang-froid de Foa, les aventuriers avaient vite quitté la ville. Maintenant, le crépuscule entamait sa descente et le campement venait à peine d'être dressé. L'ex-Mercenaire s'était murée dans le silence depuis ses dernières paroles et les autres communiquaient le moins possible. Le début de soirée se passa ainsi, dans cette ambiance pesante. L'installation, le bois, le feu, la chasse rapide, la cuisine, le repas…

Il fallait faire quelque chose pour briser l'abcès et comme souvent, c'est le leader qui le fit. Il faut dire que la discussion s'annonçait rude et que personne n'avait vraiment envie de l'entamer. C'était pourtant, avec une voix relativement posée, qu'il finit par s'adresser à Foa. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas durer.

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de tuer ses deux gars ?

\- Il n'y avait pas besoin d'autant de monde pour-

\- Quand bien même ! Les tuer ?! On aurait juste pu les prendre en otage ou-

\- A quoi bon revenir dessus ? Leurs cycles étaient arrivés à leurs fins. C'est comme ça, ce n'est pas une fatalité.

\- Pas une fatalité ?! Ils sont morts ! Des innocents qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le conflit, enfin presque rien à voir !

\- Ils auraient pu. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ne nous auraient pas encore pourchassés pendant que l'autre apportait ta parole au Maitre de la Tour ?

\- Je-

\- Non. Les choses étaient faites pour être ainsi. Leurs cycles étaient terminés.

\- Les cycles ? demanda finalement Grunlek après un silence.

Foa les regarda un à un. L'éclat du feu ne leur permettait pourtant pas de voir son visage qu'elle avait laissé dans l'ombre de sa capuche, mais ils se sentaient dévisagés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce dont elle parlait. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'on lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge.

\- Les cycles de vie... dit-elle simplement, mais les autres ne rajoutèrent rien, alors Foa expliqua. Toute chose en a un, et il s'entrecroise pendant notre existence. Puis, lorsque le destin décide qu'on a joué son rôle dans la grande trame du monde, le cycle se termine. On nait, on vit, on meurt. Il y a toujours une fin, quel qu'elle soit.

\- Et tu as mis fin à beaucoup de cycle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-Mercenaire se tourna vers le Nain. Celui-ci était relativement froid. Mais c'était surtout l'utilisation de ses mots qui firent ciller Foa. Il y avait une incohérence…

\- Non. Les cycles se terminent, je ne décide pas de leur fin. Que ce soit par une maladie, de vielleuse ou dans le sang, à un moment-donné, la vie s'arrête. Si je tue des personnes et qu'elles meurent, c'est parce que leur rôle dans la trame arrive à leur terme. C'est tout. On est tous les instruments du Destin, certain plus que d'autres. J'ai tué, beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais _je_ ne mets, en aucun cas, fin au cycle de quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas cette prétention… Et ceux qui furent les miens ont eu tendance à l'oublier…

\- … C'est pour ça que tu as été banni, je suppose.

Foa hocha juste la tête, regrettant presque que sa dernière phrase acide ait été entendu malgré son chuchotement. Elle ne reprit qu'après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, les explications s'imposaient.

\- Dans la Confrérie du Clair de Lune, soit on choisit un contrat, soit on nous le donne. Dans ce dernier cas-là, on n'a pas le droit de refuser… On m'a donné un contrat. Tuer les deux personnes les plus importantes dans la hiérarchie de la Confrérie : Ottilia Larus Caph, sa Chef, ainsi que Arón Ultane Caph, l'émissaire de liaison avec la Guilde principale, la Guilde des Mercenaires. Je l'ai fait, évidement, j'ai suivi les ordres, mais sans me rendre compte du complot qu'il y avait derrière…  
"Le temps de choisir de nouveaux meneurs, un conseil est nommé. Les Dirigeants Provisoires m'ont alors accusée du crime avec comme mobile de vouloir prendre leur place, faisant ainsi passer leur mort pour un acte qui me profitait. Ces personnes, ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont donné ce contrat, qui a ensuite mystérieusement disparu. Pour m'évincer définitivement, ils m'ont banni et ont mis ma tête à prix. Prise au piège, je n'ai pu que me résigner à partir pour ma survie.  
"Beaucoup ont vu dans cette fuite comme la véritable preuve de ma culpabilité, sachant que j'étais la favorite pour la succession à la tête de la Confrérie… Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher. J'ai toujours suivi les règles et les enseignements de la Confrérie. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et il n'y avait que de la fierté dans le regard d'Ottilia quand son cycle s'est achevé…

Le silence retomba et Foa se rendit à peine compte à quel point elle avait baissé sa garde durant son récit. Elle espérait juste que sa voix n'ait pas montré trop d'émotion. Elle essaya de se reprendre pour conclure tout ça.

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord avec mes choix, encore moins de les accepter. Mais peut-être juste de les comprendre… Les deux hommes que j'ai tués, j'ai conscience qu'ils avaient peut-être une famille, qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas demandé à être là, ou qu'ils ne nous auraient pas fait de mal. Et parmi les millions de probabilités de destinée, celle de leurs morts. C'est ainsi, ça a été écrit et j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Pour vous, avait-elle failli rajouter. Mais elle n'avait aucun contrat avec eux, ni aucune dette. Elle l'avait juste fait parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait à faire pour les protéger.

\- Leurs morts ne pèsent pas sur ma conscience. Je suis d'accord avec ce choix… De toute manière, j'avais dit qu'on aurait dû tuer le Maitre de la Tour, depuis le début…

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shin en haut de l'arbre au pied duquel ils campaient. Foa hocha juste la tête dans sa direction pour le remercier. L'Archet se contenta du même signe en se repositionnant.

\- Bon, bah, si Shin est avec elle, ça ne sert à rien de s'étendre sur le sujet. soupira Bob en souriant

\- Quoi ?! Toi aussi, t'es d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je « comprends », pour reprendre ses mots, mais en fait, je m'en fiche totalement. Un peu plus ou un peu moins de sang sur cette terre, pour ce que ça m'apporte… Elle tue des gens Théo, et alors ? Tu en as tué, j'en ai tué, chacun de nous dans ce groupe en a tué. Alors soit tu fais ton boulot et tu nous supprimes tous les uns après les autres en terminant par toi. Soit pour une fois, laisse couler. Mais ne me fait pas croire que ta vocation se réveille soudainement. Son geste nous apporte juste une garantie de paix supplémentaire.

\- …

\- Parfait ! Aller, je veux bien prendre le premier tour de garde ! Je suis chaud là !

Le débat se termina donc ainsi. Le Paladin ne semblait pas satisfait et l'Ingénieur plongeait dans de sombres pensés. Se retirant silencieusement dans la nuit, Foa se mit juste un peu plus loin du camp, dans la plaine. Elle était au final assez soulagée de comment cette histoire se terminait. Elle avait bien vu que son attitude n'avait pas plus au groupe, sur le moment, mais elle avait agi à l'instinct comme souvent.

Quand elle était rentrée dans l'hôtel Marchant, et qu'elle avait vu à qui ils avaient à faire, le choix s'était imposé de lui-même. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se glisser dans l'ombre, à dégainer ses dagues et c'était fini. Bon, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû menacer le dompteur de Chimère. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, il n'y avait qu'à voir son accoutrement, les cicatrices sur ses bras, le fouet à sa ceinture et surtout son aura, sauvage mais pondérée. Comme avec ses bêtes. Avec sa simple phrase, Foa avait signalé la présence d'un membre de la Confrérie du Clair de Lune dans la ville. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle, mais ils avaient finalement quitté Remblais juste après des pirouettes diplomatiques. Elle était restée discrète après ça, se faisant le moins remarquer que possible.

Les badauds n'avaient peut-être même pas compris qu'elle était avec les aventuriers. Peut-être avaient-ils pensé qu'ils l'avaient engagé, pour le sale boulot. Tout était plausible, le meilleur comme le pire. Soupirant, elle dégagea sa capuche offrant son visage au ciel nocturne. Encore une nuit de plus à vivre…

La jeune femme se figea soudainement et se retourna. Elle réceptionna habilement un coffret en bois qu'on avait envoyé sur elle, dans son dos. Elle regarda la petite boite au damier triangulaire noir et rouge. Elle pouvait entendre à l'intérieur de la boite, les dés et les pions bouger. Sans émettre le moindre commentaire sur cette agression, elle repartit vers le campement acceptant silencieusement l'invitation déguisée. Elle s'assit prêt du Feu, rendant son bien à l'Archet descendu de son perchoir, masquant un rictus moqueur quand elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Je te préviens, je ne joue qu'avec les règles de la Poussée du Dragon.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins, ça n'aurait pas été amusant sinon.

\- Je vais te mettre la misère.

\- J'attends de voir ça.

Un sourire pouvait presque se lire derrière le masque de Shin pendant qu'il distribuait les pions et plaçait les dés sur le petit plateau entre eux. Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils s'échangèrent de la soirée et leurs trois autres compagnons ne comprirent rien au jeu auquel ils étaient en train de jouer. Et quand ils finirent quelques heures plus tard, ça leur était impossible de savoir qui avait gagné en regardant leurs visages, fermés pour l'une et masqués pour l'autre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent leur voyage pendant quelques jours. Un calme, légèrement électrique le temps que les esprits s'apaisent.

C'était étonnement Grunlek et sa philosophie naine qui avait eu le plus de mal à comprendre la jeune Foa et sa vision du monde. Pour lui, elle n'était que « coupable » de la mort des personnes qui passaient sous ses lames. Elle n'était pas manipulée par une entité suprême, ses actes étaient de son propre chef. Enfin, comment reprocher une chose aussi infime de sa personnalité, quand on voyage avec un Paladin de l'église de la Lumière, un Demi-Diable, et un Demi-Elémentaire d'Eau, et sachant que lui-même, le Golem, était une entité à part entière.

Le Nain avait fini par s'en accommoder, voyant que la jeune femme restait égale à elle-même. Il évita juste d'aborder le plus possible le sujet des cycles de vie.

Le Paladin oublia lui aussi, ce n'était qu'une hérésie de plus à gérer à son actif. Il n'avait plus émis l'hypothèse de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Sans vraiment apprécier la présence de Foa, elle ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Une fois même, il avait accepté pendant un de ses entrainements de faire un un-contre-un contre elle.

Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas le poids contre la force brute de Théo, elle compensa avec son agilité et sa vitesse. Elle fut envoyée au tapis plus d'une fois sous le rire moqueur de Shin se gavant de pommes. Le Paladin devait quand même reconnaitre qu'elle était une très bonne duelliste malgré ses échecs, elle avait une très bonne analyse du combat. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas équipée pour se battre. Comme elle l'avait signifié plusieurs fois, elle n'était pas une combattante de front.

Toutefois, elle arriva à le surprendre lorsqu'ils se firent encercler au moment de la prise d'un bâtiment lors d'une mission. Les gardes de l'endroit étaient tous pourvus de hallebarde et lorsque Foa réussit à en récupérer une, il ne put que s'étonner du maniement souple et efficace qu'elle déploya. Une fois les ennemis battus, elle s'était débarrassée de l'arme et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne la gardait pas, elle avait seulement haussé les épaules en lui disant sur un ton monocorde.

\- Pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'un matériel qui m'est inadéquat ?

Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire, même s'il trouvait sa réponse absurde étant donné qu'elle savait se battre avec. Pas seulement avec une hallebarde par ailleurs. Elle démontra une maîtrise dans le maniement des armes impressionnante : épée, hache, marteau, lance, cimeterre, faux, trident, bâton, fléau, etc. et tout ce qui était également armes de jets, arc et arbalète. Cela faisait apparemment parti de la formation qu'elle avait eue dès son plus jeune âge dans sa Confrérie. Mais Foa se contentait de ses deux dagues et de ses lames oblongues qu'elle aiguisait régulièrement sous l'œil attentif du Maître Nain.

L'intégration au groupe s'était plutôt bien passée, et après trois mois à parcourir le Cratère ensemble, Foa avait l'impression qu'elle avait trouvé sa place dans l'organisation de cette équipe. Elle était l'Eclaireuse et l'Arrière-Garde. Celle qui allait discrètement en avant pour repérer les problèmes et les pièges, puis qui restait en arrière pour établir les stratégies. Les deux situations lui convenaient.

Mais surtout elle commençait à retrouver des habitudes de vie. Certaines qu'elle avait perdu en devenant une fugitive et d'autre toutes nouvelles qu'elle avait créé en devenant une aventurière. C'était toujours étrange, quand Foa pensait à elle ainsi, surtout qu'elle continuait toujours à jeter, plus que de raison, un œil derrière elle.

Elle continuait à rester éveiller toute la nuit, prenant la garde complète à quelques occasions. Théo était toujours réticent à cette idée, mais après plusieurs combats acharnés ou ils étaient tous mal en point, il avait cédé une première fois. Depuis, cela n'arrivait pas plus de deux fois par semaine, mais ça permettait au moins ces jours-là, aux quatre compagnons de Foa, d'avoir des nuits complètes.

Pour ses propres heures de sommeil, la jeune femme s'était fixé la fin d'après-midi jusqu'à la fin du crépuscule pour les effectuer. Soit ils étaient en train d'arriver dans une ville et Foa allait directement dormir en se barricadant dans sa chambre à l'auberge ou autres soit elle dormait sur Brasier. Le Pyromage rallait toujours d'invoquer sa monture pour rien, mais le Paladin refusait que la jeune femme s'approche de Lumière. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné sa fuite lâche avec.

De ce fait, Shin se foutait complétement de sa gueule en traitant la jeune femme de paresseuse. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si elle refusait de lui donner raison. Les quatre aventuriers parcourraient le Cratère depuis des années sans se poser à un endroit plus d'une semaine. Une vie de nomade que Foa découvrait encore, alors qu'elle avait toujours eut un pied-à-terre avec le siège de la Confrérie. Ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'elle était partie, loin de cette vie tranquille qu'était la sienne. Alors oui, voyager ainsi toute la journée n'était pas vraiment ce que la jeune femme préférait et si elle pouvait profiter de la monture magique pour se laisser porter, elle le faisait sans gêne. Elle n'aimait pas s'épuiser pour rien si elle pouvait utiliser un moyen de locomotion le cas échéant.

Ainsi Foa poursuivit ses chasses et à aider pour les repas ou lors de l'installation des campements. Elle continuait juste à faire ce qu'elle faisait en arrivant et tout le monde s'en accommodait.

La jeune femme avait également pris le parti de ne pas donner son avis sur le choix des quêtes qu'ils effectuaient. Elle se contentait de trancher, lorsqu'on le lui demandait, entre deux missions. Elle se permettait juste une réflexion lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'un travail était trop sensible pour sa condition, mais la décision finale ne lui revenait pas. Jamais. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était se tenir le plus loin possible de ceux qui pourraient la reconnaitre ou reconnaitre son affiliation.

Elle était donc plutôt heureuse de mettre ses compétences aux services du groupe. Même si Théo lui lançait des regards menaçants lorsqu'elle prenait des initiatives sanglantes et qu'elle refusait les « conférences » télépathiques du Pyromage, bien qu'elle apprécie les conversations qu'elle avait ce dernier. Grunlek était celui qui la sermonnait gentiment lorsqu'elle tenait tête au Paladin quand celui-ci essayait de la raisonner. Le nain était également celui vers lequel elle se tournait lorsqu'elle avait des questionnements. Quant à Shin, même s'ils se parlaient toujours très peu, il y avait nettement moins de tensions. Ils patrouillaient souvent ensembles et faisaient de très longue et très silencieuse partie de jeu le soir au coin du feu.

Ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Foa dans son voyage, c'était de découvrir des régions si éloignées du périmètre dans lequel elle était confinée avec la Confrérie. Malgré le statut particulier qu'elle avait, elle n'était pas encore assez gradée pour accéder à des missions plus importantes, plus longue et beaucoup plus lointaine. Alors, même si elle le cachait sous le masque neutre qu'elle trainait quotidiennement, elle était émerveillée. Surtout, quand elle trouvait des plantes et des feuilles qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les livres. Vivre dans l'ensemble du Cratère développait considérablement ses connaissances. Elle n'en était que satisfaite et ses compétences en chirurgie étaient d'une grande aide.

Elle se rappelait encore de cette quête qui avait failli mal tourner…

\- Tu es sûr de toi Théo ?

\- Tu vois d'autres chemins ?! Non ! Alors on avance !

Ils étaient dans des galeries sombres à la rechercher de gobelins à exterminer et malgré leur attention, ils étaient en train de se perdre doucement. Même Shin et Foa avaient du mal à rester concentrés, le premier parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à laisse dans cet espace confiné et l'autre parce que les disputes incessantes qui duraient maintenant depuis un certain temps n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire perdre sa concentration avec l'écho qui se répercutait.

Foa avait fait remarquer une fois qu'il allait se faire repérer rapidement, mais ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de ses paroles. Tant pis, avait-elle juste pensé en haussant les épaules, ils perdaient juste le si important effet de surprise. Elle ne savait pas encore à ce moment-là, à quel point elle avait raison.

Rapidement, ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer sous terre, perdant en plus peu à peu la notion de temps. Eclairés par le bouclier de Théo et le bâton de Bob, ils avaient fini par retrouver leur calme bien que la tension fût au plus haute. Foa essayait de se focaliser sur ses sens nocturnes aussi efficace dans l'obscurité quand le lieu n'était pas complétement fermé. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour prévoir ce qui allait survenir.

Les cinq aventuriers débouchèrent dans une artère un peu plus large et alors qu'ils continuaient, il y eut un grincement sinistre. La seconde d'après, les peaux vertes les prenaient complètement en embuscade. Venant de derrière, de devant, des côtés, et même d'au-dessus. Pour justement éviter ses derniers, ils sautèrent dans différentes directions et furent séparés. C'est là que les véritables ennuis avaient commencé.

D'un côté, il y avait Théo, Grunlek et Bob et de l'autre Shin et Foa. Ces derniers étaient donc partiellement dépourvus de lumière pour faire face à leurs adversaires nyctalopes. L'Eclaireuse avait un léger avantage, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Archet, et on ne pouvait pas dire que leur formation était celle qu'ils privilégiaient habituellement. C'était même le contraire. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment fait pour le corps-à corps. Alors, dos l'un à l'autre, ils essayaient de repousser comme ils pouvaient la horde de Gobelin qui les encerclait.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Les reviews Rendent Evidement Votre Imaginaire En Wifi Spatio-connecté !


	9. V-2 - Échec Critique

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Dernier chapitre, puis épilogue. C'est la fin quoi...

J'ai eu beaucoup de frissons et d'angoisses à écrire la fin de ce chapitre, mais j'ai réussi à enmener mes OCs là ou je voulais dans ce lore et avec ses personnages que j'aprécie énormement !

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

V – Échec Critique - partie 2

Foa essayait de donner, le plus possible, des coups précis avec ses dagues, mais elle ratait une fois sur quatre et elle devait parer à chaque nouvel assautde gobelins. Derrière elle, elle sentait la Psyché du Demi-Elémentaire se concentrer et s'évacuer en vague de froid. Dans la quasi-obscurité, elle était presque sûre qu'il se battait en donnant des coups d'une dague de glace à l'aveuglette, de même que ses sorts.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Foa pouvait voir la Lumière vacillante de Théo et quelques flammèches. C'était évident que cette embuscade servait à les séparer, mais il ne le fallait pas. Si Shin et elle étaient trop évincés des autres, ils ne survivraient pas longtemps. La jeune femme essayait de concevoir un plan d'action, mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'ils se fassent avoir si bêtement. C'était une mission de routine qu'ils disaient, et voilà où ils en étaient. Foa se demandait vraiment ou été passé sa méfiance légendaire.

\- Faut faire quelque chose ! J'ai perdu la connexion quand on a été séparé ! s'exclama Shin derrière la jeune femme

\- C'est pas vrai !

Elle jura pour elle-même en bloquant une lame gobeline à dix centimètres de son ventre. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire possible pour leur binôme. Leur salut ne pourrait venir que du groupe de trois qui devait être dans une situation similaire. Et elle ne pouvait pas anticiper sur leur arrivée ou leur aide… Ils étaient trop loin, tout était trop incertain…

\- Foa ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait !

\- … J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien Shin ! Je-

La création du dôme de glace tout autour d'eux effraya les gobelins et les isola soudainement. Dans la précipitation, l'une des dagues de Foa se retrouva bloquée dans la construction. Elle était bien trop subjuguée par l'instantanéité de l'action pour protester. Elle se retourna vivement et regarda le demi-élémentaire qui fit de même une main bleu luminescente encore sur la glace. Ils étaient maintenant coupés de leurs ennemis, mais ceux-là avaient vite reprit leurs esprits et tambourinaient déjà pour percer le cocon de glace.

\- Comment t'as fait ?

\- C'est pas le moment penser à ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?!

\- A part crier à l'aide pour que l'un des autres vienne nous chercher ?! J'ai pas assez de visibilité pour établir le moindre plan ! Si seulement on pouvait les rejoindre…

Un craquement retentit autour d'eux, mais la paroi de glace tenue encore. Shin sentait pourtant clairement la faille en train de se créer dans la masse formée par sa psyché. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à la consolider alors il essayait juste la maintenir le plus longtemps qu'il puisse.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Rejoindre les autres ! Tu peux utiliser ton Saut Elémentaire pour nous faire déplacer et …

Foa vit juste dans la peine-ombre le visage du Demi-Elémentaire se baisser et elle comprit. Il n'avait plus de puissance pour exécuter cet effort sans puiser dans son énergie vitale. Même s'il essayait, s'il mettait trop de temps, ça pourrait être bien trop dangereux pour lui.

Shin serra les dents sous son masque. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt que de vouloir faire son mur de glace qui avait bien trop drainé son pouvoir. Se traitant de tous les noms sachant qu'ils pourraient déjà avoir retrouvé leurs compagnons, son fils de pensées fut coupé par un cri se mêlant à l'éclatement brutal de la glace. Ainsi qu'une vive douleur dans son dos, puisque le cri, c'était le sien.

L'Eclaireuse vit alors le corps du Demi-Elémentaire tombé au sol, une tache sombre inquiétante s'agrandissant sur sa tunique.

\- NON ! SHIN ! ENFOIRES !

Ses instincts reprirent le dessus. D'un geste vif, elle dégagea sa dague du mur, écroulant les derniers morceaux de glace autour d'elle et du corps de son ami. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression de voir aussi clair dans un espace clos qu'en ce moment même. Il lui semblait que son sang ralentissait dans ses veines alors que l'adrénaline la parcourrait. Chaque gobelin qui se présentait à ses yeux mourait avec une dague enfoncée dans le crâne. Ça se passait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression de se perdre dans son propre corps.

Foa eut alors à peine un sursaut en voyant un trait de flamme passer à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se contenta juste que continuer à éliminer les peaux vertes en protégeant le corps de son ami étendu à ses pieds. Plusieurs chocs métalliques se produisirent ses côtés et elle en avait à peine conscience. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Théo résonne en elle.

\- On bouge de là !

Tournant la tête vers le leader, elle vit sur son épaule le corps du Demi-Elémentaire inconscient. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se précipiter derrière l'armure étincelante confiant ses arrières aux deux autres. Rapidement, en suivant la percée du bouclier du Paladin, ils sortirent du large couloir pour retrouver les galeries. Ils semèrent rapidement les Gobelin après un mur de flamme.

\- Il faut soigner Shin ! Il perd trop de sang ! s'écria Foa en constatant l'état de l'Archer dans leur course folle vers la surface

\- J'ai plus assez de Psyché !

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai utilisé mes dernières réserves sur Grun avant qu'on arrive pour vous sauver !

\- Arrête-toi !

\- Hein ?

\- Arrête-toi maintenant Théo !

L'arrêt fut brusque, mais le Paladin s'exécuta et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi on s'arrête !? s'exclama l'Ingénieur

\- Faut pas rester là ! Ils sont encore après nous ! enchérie Bob

\- Pose Shin au sol !

\- Foa qu'est-ce que tu fous ! continua le Pyromage alors que le Paladin déposait le corps ensanglanté

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi Bob ! De feu et de luminosité ! Il faut que je referme la plaie de Shin maintenant sinon il ne sortira pas d'ici en vie !

\- … Mais ! Raaah !

\- J'aurais préféré un endroit plus sain, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

Tout en parlant elle avait coupé avec une de ses lames la tunique de l'Archet dévoilant la grande plaie sanguinolente. Il y avait beaucoup de sang qui coulait, mais elle pouvait voir des cristaux de glace qui avait commencé à se former autour. Shin avait essayé de faire quelques choses et surgeler la blessure avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Foa sortit sa sacoche et commença par verser une demi-bouteille d'alcool sur ses mains et sur la chaire à nue. Heureusement que le Demi-Elémentaire était dans les vapes, elle imaginait déjà son cri de douleur. D'une façon méthodique, elle sortit les compresses, les fils et les aiguilles.

\- Stérilise-moi ça et éclaire la zone.

Le feu sur les aiguilles fila, et Foa commença son office. Elle ne relâcha pas une seule fois la pression même si elle entendit clairement le bruit de combat qui reprit après quelques longues minutes.

\- Foa…

\- Bouge pas. J'ai passé les trois-quarts…

La situation suinté l'urgence, alors elle fit de son mieux pour croiser les aiguilles et le fils le plus rapidement et proprement possible. Heureusement qu'elle avait de la pratique. Combien de fois elle avait dû recoudre des membres de la Confrérie ? Elle avait tellement de dextérité que lorsque le Pyromage baissait les yeux pour observer ses gestes, il avait l'impression de les voir se dédoubler. Fait étrange qui se reproduisit plusieurs fois. Elle finit par refermer la plaie avant de rebalancer de l'alcool pour enlever le surplus de sang et nettoyez ses mains pour poser les compresses propres. Elle finit par faire un bandage sommaire, mais qui tiendrait, avec l'aide de Bob.

Le nouveau coup de feu fut donné et une fois que Shin fut de nouveau sur l'épaule du Paladin, les aventuriers avaient repris leurs fuites. Ils étaient sortis de l'antre des Gobelins et avaient regagné la ville la plus proche. A l'auberge, Foa avait réexaminé la blessure du Demi-Elémentaire, refait les points qui avaient sautés dans l'agitation et fait un véritable bandage.

Cette mission-là avait été un véritable échec. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Shin était en vie. Il avait souffert un bon mois sans compter la semaine de fièvre qu'il avait eu, mais il était sauf. Il avait eu le droit à toutes les pommes qu'ils voulaient. Il n'était pas mécontent que Foa ait de bonne compétence en chirurgie et qu'elle soit avec eux sur ce coup-là. Surtout que, la cicatrice qu'il gardait, était certes grande, mais droite, fine et assez discrète sur sa peau bleutée. Du travail de Pro.

Alors oui, malgré les désaccords qu'elle avait pu avoir avec eux au début, Foa se plaisait dans cette nouvelle vie. Ses compétences servaient pour le groupe. Ce nouveau groupe qu'elle pourrait peut-être avec le temps, apparenter à une famille. Avec le grand frère bourru, le papa vigilant, l'oncle pervers et le cousin silencieux. Elle en oubliait presque qu'on en avait après sa vie...

Cela lui déclencha un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'ils franchissaient les murs de la ville. Le sourire qui avait fleurit sur son visage, disparut dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Avoir ses mauvaises pensées la faisait se sentir menacé et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir observer malgré elle. De bien mauvaises sensations.

\- Bon ! On ne reste pas en ville. On la traverse et on rejoint le prochain village avant la nuit tombé. Demain on rentrera sur les terres d'Emeraude.

Personne n'objecta les paroles de Théo. Ils commencèrent à arpenter les rues et durent passer par le marché de la porte Est de la ville pour sortir de l'autre côté.

La place et les rues étaient bondées, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se faire bousculer. Cela énerva rapidement Grunlek, Théo, qui avait du mal à avancer avec Lumière, et Shin qui n'aimait pas se retrouver dans la foule. Le groupe se sépara alors laissant Foa et Bob faire le tour des échoppes et s'occuper du léger ravitaillement pour le groupe, bien que Grunlek soit réticent à laisser de l'argent de la bourse commune au Mage.

Se faufilant sans mal, l'Eclaireuse restait dans le sillon tracé par le Demi-Diable. Elle l'écoutait parler à tout-va. Que ce soit à elle, à des passants ou à des vendeurs, il était vraiment dans son élément. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas à tous les étals, mais beaucoup vendaient des babioles semi-magiques qui intéressaient le Pyromage.

\- Filicophyta !

Devant l'établie ou ils étaient, Foa se figea. Dans l'ombre de sa capuche elle ne put que sentir son visage se contracter. Elle avait eu des sueurs froides en rentrant dans cette ville, mais elle s'était rassurée. La foule compacte du marché lui avait procuré une sensation de protection de masse supplémentaire. C'était sans doute juste être un effet de son imagination. Ça ne devait être que ça.

\- Ça va ? demanda Bob à ses côtés

\- … Oui. Tout va-

\- FILICOPHYTA !

Se redressant, elle tourna le dos au Pyromage et scanna la foule. Ce n'était plus une coïncidence maintenant. C'était une certitude et son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre dans un coin de ruelle disparaitre…

\- Il se passe quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

La voix grave de Bob était encore plus basse qu'à l'accoutumé. Il avait très bien vu la jeune femme se contracter et agir impulsivement aux deux injonctions qui avaient brisé le chaos de la foule. Il y avait un problème. Un très sérieux, de ce qu'il pouvait déduire de son comportement, car jamais elle n'avait agi ainsi auparavant. Sauf quand elle avait cru, il y a longtemps maintenant, que des pilleurs avaient retrouvé « sa trace ».

Alors il n'avait pas bougé tout en continuant à regarder la babiole qu'il avait prise sur un présentoir. Ils se faisaient donc dos, mais il continuait à lui parler. Doucement, tous les éléments se mettaient maintenant en place dans son esprit.

\- Filicophyta, dit-il finalement alors que la jeune femme se tendait un peu plus. En enlevant quelques lettres, ça donne Foa.

\- … Ça aurait pu, effectivement, mais ce n'est pas la bonne explication… Foa... C'est un acronyme, comme toi _Balthazar_ …

\- Filicophyta, un prénom prédestiné à tes compétences ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas… Filicophyta Ottilia Arón, c'est mon identité complète. Comme tous les miens, je porte également les prénoms de mes deux mentors. Ils m'ont choisi et transmis leurs savoirs. Ils n'y pas de lien de sang, mais ces noms me relient à eux dans la hiérarchie. Celle qu'on m'a fait trahir… Maintenant. Je suis juste Foa.

Bob hésita à se tourner vers la jeune femme pour la dévisager. Il prenait seulement conscience de la place qu'avait la jeune femme dans la Confrérie. Elle en était l'héritière et cela expliquait pourquoi elle était tellement encrée dans ses préceptes. Mais il eut peur de ce que justement ses dernières pensées voulaient dire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça arriverait si vite.

\- Alors, c'est ainsi que ça va se passer. Tu vas partir sans rien dire.

\- C'est le mieux à faire. Vous n'avez pas à être impliqué.

\- Foa…

\- Bob. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on n'échappe pas éternellement à son destin.

Sans rajouter quoique ce soit, elle se fondit dans la foule. Se retournant vivement, le Pyromage dans sa robe rouge flamboyante la chercha du regard. Un poids venait de tomber dans son estomac. Elle avait vraiment disparu sans même un adieu ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire aux autres…

.

Se faufilant entre les corps, Foa arriva finalement dans la ruelle ou l'ombre qu'elle avait aperçu avait filée. Elle arriva en son milieu avant de s'arrêter. Elle sentit à peine un courant d'air passer au-dessus de son épaule avant de se faire plaquer violemment contre le mur.

Le souffle court, une lame s'était glissée contre sa gorge sous sa capuche, et une main la tenait par l'épaule. Elle-même avait une de ses lames prêtes à trancher la carotide de son opposant et l'autre main sur l'une de ses dagues.

\- Lâche-ça.

L'ordre donné lui fit remonter un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette voix. Elle l'avait reconnu à la première syllabe prononcée et elle avait compris directement qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Après de longues secondes, elle s'exécuta. Sa lame oblongue tomba au sol dans un son clinquant alors que ses bras se retrouvèrent le long de son corps. Elle avait analysé la moindre possibilité d'échappatoire, mais aucune de ses solutions ne lui permettrait de vivre un peu plus.

La lame sous sa gorge se retira lentement avant que dans un geste brusque sa capuche fut dégagée. Foa grimaça à cause de la luminosité, bien que la ruelle soit ombragée. Une main la tenant encore fermement contre le mur, elle regarda son opposant. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir. Mais elle était pourtant heureuse que ce soit lui en face d'elle.

Des yeux d'un ocre sablonneux la fixé sans dissimuler la moindre rage, le moindre dégoût, la moindre tristesse à son égard. Son visage était toujours aussi pointu sous cette crête de cheveux de feu, et les cicatrices qui lui mordaient la joue et une partie du crâne n'arrangeait rien à sa bestialité. Il la dominait de toute sa taille faisant une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et malgré la jeunesse qui devait être non loin de celle de la jeune femme, il était bien bâti et sa présence en imposait. Foa n'avait même pas besoin de baisser ses yeux blancs pour savoir qu'un fouet était attacher à sa ceinture. O qu'elle avait aimé être en sa présence dans le temps.

\- Canis.

La main de son vis-à-vis trembla et se resserra alors qu'elle gardait un calme apparent. Cela sembla agacer encore plus le jeune homme.

\- Filicophy-

\- J'ai abandonné ce nom au moment ont l'on m'a banni. Je n'avais plus le droit de le porter. Je ne suis plus qu'une simple aventurière… On me nomme Foa.

Un silence tomba dans la ruelle. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le visage du jeune homme se réanime d'une rage à peine contenue.

\- … Pourquoi… Pourquoi Filico ! Pourquoi tu les as tués ?! explosa le dompteur

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. On m'a donné un contrat. J'ai fait ce pourquoi on m'a formé.

\- Tu mens ! Il n'y a jamais eu de contrat !

\- C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait croire.

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu as mis fin à leurs vies délibérément ! Tu as été condamné pour ça ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver ! Tu savais que tu serais destitué de ton titre ! Tu savais qu'on allait te pourchasser ! Que j'allais te chasser ! Te traquer !

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu as tué Arón ?! C'était comme un père pour moi ! Et maintenant jamais je ne pourrais lui faire honneur ! Tu m'as privé de ce droit Filico ! Tu es une honte pour toute la Confrérie !

\- Moi ?! répondit-elle enfin en perdant son sang-froid. Alors que tu places Arón en état de _père_? Que tu lui accordes une place qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Tu crois qu'il serait fier ! Qui de toi ou de moi renie les fondements même de la Confrérie du Clair de Lune ?! Ose me dire que les principes censés nous guider n'ont pas été négligés depuis ma mise à mort ! … Je ne me répéterais plus, Canis, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! Maintenant, si tu as encore un peu de foi en ce qu'on nous a appris, fais ce que toi, tu as à faire.

Foa le regardait fixement. Elle ne faillirait pas. Elle pouvait voir les doutes qu'elle venait d'immiscer dans son esprit se mêler au reste de sentiments et d'émotions que le dompteur essayait de refouler. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et finalement elle était contente que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Elle le sentit raffermir une nouvelle fois sa prise sur elle, alors qu'il s'approcha de son corps jusqu'à être complétement coller l'un à l'autre, comme une dernière étreinte.

Partenaire, amant, connaissance, amis ou frère d'arme. Qu'importe qui il avait été pour elle au final, ce serait surtout celui qui mettrait fin à son cycle.

\- Filicophyta Ottilia Arón… Dit Foa… Tu es condamnée à mort pour les crimes que tu as commis au sein de la Confrérie Clair de Lune. Moi, Canis Arón Detlef, prend acte à ce jour et exécute la sentence… Que le destin ait pitié de ton âme...

Les derniers mots étaient prononcés avec de légers tressautements dans sa voix grave. Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes en cachant son visage dans le cou de Foa, celle-ci sentit une lame s'introduire dans sa chaire. Elle retient un cri, mais la douleur était là, et sa gorge s'emplissait déjà de sang. Dans un ultime espoir de se préserver, ses mains s'agrippèrent à la dague pour qu'elle ne se retire pas de son corps.

Un cracha de sang s'écoula contre l'épaule du dompteur et presque avec douceur, il accompagna le corps de la jeune femme jusqu'au sol. Il osa regarder le visage de Foa et sur la peau pâle ou son tatouage noir ressortait, une nouvelle couleur créait un contraste morbide. Le rouge de l'hémoglobine dans un sourire de crispation et de douleur.

Canis se releva alors. Ressortant la lame du corps facilement d'un geste vif, il dégagea les prises déjà dénuées de force qui l'avait enserré pour endiguer le flot. Le sang s'échappait ainsi beaucoup plus rapidement. Elle serait morte dans quelques minutes, il avait fait exprès de toucher une artère pour que ça aille le plus vite possible.

De ses yeux laiteux, la vision de Foa se flouta rapidement. Elle se laissait emporter par les sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps. Mais elle avait vu le visage de Canis se fermer alors qu'il essuyait les résidus de larmes sur ses joues, les remplaçant par des traces sanglantes. Elle avait eu l'impression que le rouquin avait grandi avec cet acte. Oui, Arón pouvait être fier d'eux. Ils étaient de la même trempe que lui, il n'y avait aucun doute…

Ce sont les dernières pensées qui lui échappèrent alors que l'ultime étincelle de vie quittait son corps, la transformant en poupée inerte.

Foa avait joué son rôle.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si vous avez la moindre question sur l'intrigue globale ou sur les personnages, n'hésitéz pas à reviewer ou mp ^^

A la prochaine (très vite pour l'épilogue) !

Les reviews ne sont pas à mélanger avec de la mayonnaise ! Mettez du sel, c'est meilleur !


	10. VI - Épilogue

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

C'est la fin ! Avec un petit épilogue qui explique le pourquoi du comment de certaines choses... Ou pas !

L'univers d'Aventures, et par extention, les personnages utilisés, appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectif. Je ne touche rien pour cet écrit et ceci est une oeuvre de fiction.

Merci de ne pas utiliser les OCs présents dans cette fiction sans mon accord préalabe.

Sur cela, bonne lecture !

.

.

VI – Épilogue

\- Wait ! Wait ! Wait ! Mahyar. On peut rien faire là ! On est même plus sur la même map ! On est censé faire comment pour la sauver ?!

\- Disons que votre pourcentage d'action afin d'intervenir auprès de Foa dépendait entièrement du jet de dés d'Ophélia… Donc…

\- Laisse tomber Bob, sa mort était scriptée. Je l'ai vu venir à mille pour cent dès qu'on a commencé la partie.

\- Fred à raison. J'ai demandé à Mama de tuer Foa. Même si j'aurais pensé que t'aurais fait ça avec plus de… Sang.

\- Ah ! Que veux-tu ! Il fallait une mort en adéquation avec ton personnage, ma chère.

\- Donc Foa est vraiment morte ? Pfuit comme ça ! Pas de retour en arrière ?!

\- C'est ça Bob.

\- Alors tu vas créer un nouveau personnage pour les prochaines parties-

\- Nan Seb… Je ne jouerais pas les prochaines parties.

\- Quoi ?! Mais on avait décidé que ce serait la bonne la prochaine fois. Tout est prêt, il ne reste qu'à Mahyar de terminer le scénario et-

\- Je sais. Je sais ! Mais je ne participerais pas à « Aventures – le JDR sur table en vidéo ». Je me suis vraiment bien amusé les gars. Vraiment ! Merci de m'avoir accueilli parmi vous alors que je sortais de nulle part. Et Merci à Mama de m'avoir permis de refaire du JDR, ça m'a rappelé les parties qu'on faisait dans notre jeunesse. Mais mon Aventure, se termine ici.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi… J'ai tout simplement décroché le job de mes rêves !

\- Oooh Bravo !

\- Félicitation Ophé !

\- C'est génial, mais on fait ça le soir, ça ne t'empêcherait pas de jouer. Si ?

\- Ce n'est pas tant mon emploi du temps qui pose problème Krayn… Mais un peu plus le décalage horaire.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Dans un pays qui m'a toujours fascinée, le pays le plus mortel au monde ! L-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre en Australie ?

\- Fred ! T'as foiré mon effet dramatique !

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais que tu pars ?

\- Presque un mois Seb.

\- Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis !?

\- Bob… Calme…

\- Mais Krayn ! Je suis sûr qu'en plus Mahyar le sait depuis tout ce temps et qu'il nous a rien dit !

\- Mahyar ?

\- Hum… C'est possible.

\- Ah bah voilà ! C'est beau la confiance des potes ! A se faire des cachotteries dans le dos !

\- Soyez pas jaloux les gars. Je dis tout à Mama, on a presque grandi ensemble, c'est comme mon frère… Bon, en plus salé !

\- …

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Un fou rire partit et les cinq fenêtres sur l'écran Skype se mirent à s'illuminer en fonction des sons captés dans les micros. La conversation reprit et Ophélia rit de plus belle avec ses amis. Plus aucun d'eux ne faisait attention au jeu laissé en suspens, profitant juste du moment présent.

Deux dés virtuels de couleur violine étaient encore sur l'écran.

L'un affichait un 90.

L'autre un simple 9.

La fin d'une Aventure.

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu !

A la prochaine !

Ce texte étant une oeuvre de fictions, tous propos ou gestes prêtés aux personnages non fictifs ne seraient faire échos de leurs opinions ou de leurs attitudes réels.

Je m'excuse auprès de Mahyar, si jamais il passe par là un jour, pour le surnom que je lui ai donné.

Ophélia est bien évidement un personnage fictif dans cette fiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si il vous arrive de passer sur cette fiction maintenant ou dans le futur ! Tout auteur amateur à besoin de retour, cela encourage toujours ! Pensez-y, sur n'importe quel fiction que vous lisez ; )


End file.
